Once Upon a Wish
by ChippyofBlackSky
Summary: "Ah, so you haven't told them yet..." he smirked. "You see, she is not so different from myself." Not everyone is who they say they are, and, sometimes, their deepest secret is the most noticeable...
1. Chapter One

****Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Resident Evil 5.

**Once Upon A Wish**

Chapter One

She just ran. She ran as quickly as her legs would allow her to run. How long had it been since she had last seen the people she had so desperately tried to save? Sure, she would see their empty bodies staggering around Kijuju, but she never came across a human. This young woman, Evelyn Evans, was running from a horde of Majini.

'What a horrible time to run out of ammo…' she thought sarcastically, continuing to run from the Majini. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash on the other side of the house she was about to go through. "What in the world was that noise?" she asked out loud. She ran through the house and quickly found a back door, for which she was thankful. A particularly fast Majini reached out for her and brushed against her hip, and that was when she remembered she had an aid. Quickly, she reached down with her left hand and grabbed the grenade out of her thigh holster and threw it behind her before running through the door. She heard the loud sound of the grenade exploding and then silence. Not a single Majini left!

She was glad for a moment of peace, but that was soon shattered as the gate on the other side of the field started to open. Evelyn looked to the pile of tires and saw a man burnt beyond recognition on top of the tires. She noticed a crashed helicopter beside all of the tires. She gasped and mumbled, "Poor guy."

The gate on the other side of the field now opened and in walked two people. She pointed her gun at them only to remember that she had no ammo. At this time they realized there was another person among them and the girl decided to shoot at her.

"Oww! I'm a human, thank you!" she yelled as a bullet connected with her left forearm. Evelyn walked over to the nearly discovered humans, while examining the gun wound on her arm.

"Evelyn? Evelyn Evans? Is that you?" the girl asked.

"Who wants to know?" she hissed, finally looking up. What she was met with, however, was a familiar face. Tan skin, brunette, green eyes; she knew this person well. "Sheva?"

"Sheva, you know this woman?" a male voice asked. Sheva replied with a nod.

"Evelyn, this is Christopher Redfield," Sheva introduced. "Chris, this is Evelyn Rose Evans."

"Just call me Chris," he said. Evelyn looked up at this man to see a tall man. He was muscular with short brown hair and breathtaking blue-grey eyes. He looked shocked when he saw her eyes and this was a reaction she was used to. "Y-your eyes…!"

"Yes… My eyes are naturally this color," she looked down at the ground in shame.

Chris had never seen anything like her eyes before. They were a deep red color. Like the color of blood. Chris also noticed her petite stature. She could not have been more than 5'3" at the most and had an extremely thin waist, but was well endowed with feminine curves. She had ash blonde hair that came just below her shoulder blades. An innocent kind of beauty. Chris felt an unexplained need to protect this girl…

The sound of a motor caught Evelyn's attention over the crows cawing. She heard it long before Chris or Sheva. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Chris and Sheva suddenly braced themselves for an attack when a motorcycle-driving Majini appeared from over the wall. It headed straight for them as Chris yelled, "Look out!"

The motorcycle headed steadily closer to hit the group, Chris pulled Sheva out of the way to the right with Evelyn having to dodge-roll to the left. She looked over to see how the two were doing but was met with Sheva pointing a gun at Chris who was being dragged by the motorcycle. Sheva shot at it, breaking the chain. Chris quickly got to his feet and two more motorcycle Majini circled them. The first Majini they saw, who unleashed its mandibles, drove by Chris and Sheva, snapping at their faces. They stumbled back, barely missing a disgusting death. One of the Majini stopped in front of Evelyn and the two had a stare-down for a moment. Then, it tired of their game and started to drive towards her. Still, she had no bullets, so she could not do anything to stop the Majini from coming towards her, and she knew she would not be able to jump out of the way in time. A few seconds before the motorcycle hit her, the Majini's head exploded, signaling a headshot. The motorcycle slowed down and fell to the ground at her feet. Evelyn looked around for the person who had killed the Majini and found them hidden on the roof. She sent a grateful glance to him which he returned with a nod.

Soon, all the motorcycle Majini were dead and the rescuers came down to talk to Chris and Sheva. They all headed into a nearby house to talk for a moment.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys," Chris stated.

The African man introduced himself, "Delta team, Captain Stone."

"Chris Redfield," he replied. Evelyn stated her name after Chris said his.

"Sheva," Josh said.

"Thanks, Josh. I owe you one," Sheva smiled.

"You two know each other," Chris deduced.

Sheva answered him happily, "I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I know." Evelyn sent Sheva a look as if to say, 'You like him.'

"Sheva became the little sister of the team. Now, Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we received from he hard drive, we believe he has moved onto the mining area. There's more info inside," Stone said as he handed Chris a flash drive. "We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case."

"Thanks, Josh," Sheva bubbled.

Chris placed the flash drive in his PDA after Delta team left. He soon found a picture of someone he knew. "Jill…" he mumbled, going into a state of reminiscence.

"Chris, are you all right?" Sheva asked at the same time Evelyn asked, "Are you ok, Chris?"

"This picture it's…" he began. "Forget it, it's nothing. Let's move out."

_Author's Note: I don't own Resident Evil 5 and a lot of other things, unfortunately. But anyway! I finally published this, it's been gathering dust in my computer since i finished it in 2010 and I figured I might as well share. I will keep updating depending on if people like it or not, so if you want the second chapter, please let me know! :D_

_Thanks! :D_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, unfortunately.

Chapter Two

"Sheva," Chris began, "do you know where the mines are?"

Sheva answered, "Past the station. Not too far from here. But Evelyn probably knows better than I do."

"I'm traveling with you all now?" Evelyn asked, shocked.

"Of course you are. You don't expect us to just leave you here, do you?" Chris remarked. "Can you show us, Evelyn?"

"Yes, of course! Please, follow me," she answered. They came to the train station near the mines. "Be careful. Who knows what could be hiding underneath the train cars?"

The small group walked in between two train cars and was met with a small pack of Adjule. Evelyn took aim at one's head and fired to hear the clicking of an empty barrel. "Damn!" she hissed. She cried out in shock as one of the dogs pinned her to the ground. "Oh, god!" she screamed as it snapped at her face. Evelyn held the dog back by the sides of its face, but she would not be able to keep it from attacking her for long.

Chris quickly defeated the dog that came after him and shot the dog off Evelyn. He helped her up as Sheva finished killing the last dog.

"Neither of you would happen to have any spare ammo, would you?" Evelyn asked.

"I have a few extra clips," Chris stated as he handed her the ammo. Sheva did the same.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully. Evelyn turned around and came face-to-face with a trip mine. She carefully guided Chris and Sheva back and shot the explosive, ducking when a few pieces of metal came her way. They made their way in between the next two cars and another pack of Adjule jumped out at them. This time, Evelyn was not as defenseless.

As one of the dogs was jumping at Sheva, Evelyn knocked it off with a bullet to the neck. A bullet to the head and the dog was dead.

A Majini on top of a train car shot a flaming arrow at Chris and barely missed him. Chris, being the excellent marksman he was, quickly shot the Majini in the head. There were several objects blocking the lift down to the mines, so the group would have to find another way to get there. Evelyn saw a cart leading to the lift and saw a way to get there. While making her observations, Chris and Sheva found some ammo.

"Ready?" she asked. They simply nodded in reply. "Please, follow me. I think I saw a way over there this way." She led them to a train car that had a high stack of wooden boards beside it so they could easily get on the roof of the train. As Evelyn was jumping up to the roof, a flaming arrow buzzed passed her ear. The Majini soon found itself dead. "Thanks, Sheva."

"No problem, Evelyn," she acknowledged. She waited for them to get up to the roof and then they hopped over to the train car on their left. Evelyn led them to a walkway of dirt and saw the cart right in the way of the ground. Before she could get to the cart, however, she was viciously yanked back by Chris.

'Wha..?" she questioned as she felt Chris's chest at her back, then she saw Sheva pointing her handgun at a trip mine. "Oh… Thank you, Chris." She laughed nervously, feeling like a complete idiot. Evelyn told them to wait here, that she would check out the lift. She jumped down in the cart and stumbled when it started moving on its own. She looked up and saw two trip lines in the way of the lift so she ducked into the cart as it went under them. Chris and Sheva saw the trip lines and shot them when they jumped down. Soon they were all crowded in the small lift with the cart and on their way to the dark mines below.

"I'll take the lantern. Stay close to me," Sheva stated, grabbing the lantern. Evelyn tried taking shallow breaths in the tightly enclosed mines.

"Are you ok, Evelyn?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little claustrophobic. I'll be over it in a minute," she answered, regaining control over her harsh breathing. "Sorry. I'm ready now."

They walked through the mines and found a fork in the tunnel. Sheva pointed the lantern to the right and Evelyn saw a Majini with its back to them so she shot it in the head. The Majini crumpled to the floor, dead. They headed down the left tunnel and came across a deep puddle where they were ambushed by a group of Majini. Evelyn and Chris managed to defeat all of them quite easily. The small group came across a high bridge with a lighted tunnel at the end of it. And as they came to the opening of the tunnel, another group of Majini ambushed them. They soon had the group of Majini dead and found a gate and a turn-wheel in the tunnel.

"I'll take it. You two go ahead," Sheva stated. She turned the wheel and the gate opened. Chris ran ahead to see if there was another way to open the gate while Evelyn stayed in the middle in case either person was attacked, she would be able to help them easily. Evelyn was right in doing so as Sheva was soon attacked. Evelyn could not get a decent shot in with the way Sheva was moving, so she was just forced to watch. She watched as Sheva was trapped in between two Majini and screamed, "Sheva! Duck!" She did as a Majini swiped at the air where Sheva was just standing. As the Majini ended its swipe, Evelyn shot that one, while Sheva shot the Majini that she had been fighting before. Before long, the Majini were taken care of and Sheva was on Chris and Evelyn's side of the gate.

They entered the huge chamber and Majini entered from everywhere! Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn got back to back so that they could stay together and watch each others' backs. That method of slaying Majini soon did not work, so they all broke apart from each other.

Chris saw a Majini lighting a Molotov and about to throw it at Evelyn, who was busy shooting another Majini. "Evelyn!" he shouted going to push her out of the way. He tackled her to the ground a couple of feet from where the Molotov hit. Evelyn gasped in surprise as she found herself under the much heavier Chris with the breath knocked out of her, not that she was not enjoying it. Evelyn could not deny that she had an attraction to the man.

Chris helped her up as she regained her breath and together, the three of them killed all of the remaining Majini.

Sheva soon found a tunnel which led to another lift. They took the lift up to ground level and saw a building they would have to go through to get to the other side. The three of them made their way up the staircase to the building and slammed the door open, weapons raised. The man, Ricardo Irving, hid whatever papers he was looking at and raised a pistol at Chris.

"Freeze!" Chris yelled at the man.

He just replied with a shocked, "Oh, shit!"

Everyone pointed their gun at each other and Sheva said, "So you must be Irving?"

"Wow! Perceptive, aren't'cha?" Irving retorted. "Oh! Splendid! I see you have little miss Evelyn Evans with you now."

"How do you know Evelyn?" Chris demanded.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he snapped. Chris just gave Evelyn a small look as if to say, "Explain." Evelyn panicked and did not respond to him.

"You think this is a joke?" Sheva hissed. "You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists."

"Oh, I'm not like them! I'm a business man with standards," Irving stated.

"Drop the weapon," Chris demanded.

"Or… How 'bout you drop yours," he countered. Suddenly, a smoke bomb interrupted their argument and Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn dove to the floor in case of a trap. A woman dressed in black with a bird's beak covering her face jumped in through the window.

"Hurry!" she commanded, dragging him to the window.

"Suckers!" he shouted as they jumped out of the window.

Chris began to run to the window to catch them, cussing as he was going. "Great," he snapped, realizing Irving got away.

"Looks like Irving has a partner," Sheva stated calmly.

Chris began looking around. "There must be something here he didn't want us to see." He soon flipped open a folder.

"What is it?" Sheva asked.

"Look at this," he said to the two women, showing them a map with red markings on the oil field.

"The oil field… That's in the marshlands!" Sheva exclaimed.

"What would he want with the oil field…?" Evelyn mused softly.

Chris began talking in his radio to Josh, "Delta Team, Chris here. We located Irving, but he got away."

Josh soon responded, "Do you know where he went?"

"We think he's handing for an oil field in the marshlands," Chris replied.

"Ok, I'm sending someone after him now. I need you three to head back this way," Josh told them.

"Roger that," Chris stated, ending the call.

Suddenly a machine gun turret started and ended up nicking Sheva on the arm. They all ducked on the ground for protection and Evelyn retrieved her S75 rifle from the holster on her back. Chris and Sheva soon followed Evelyn's example and they quickly defeated all of the Majini. The path was quiet as they made their way down the staircase inside the building to the first floor. All three of them were paranoid as they made their way out of the building and into open land.

Even through their paranoia, they climbed their way up a ladder to a steep hill, taking out any Majini that may cross them. Eventually they came across a broken ladder, where Chris helped Sheva up. Evelyn said that she would stay with Chris.

"I'll cover you two from up here," Sheva stated.

Evelyn nodded and replied, "Be careful, Sheva."

Chris and Evelyn ran up the steep hill and were met with a group of Majini, some of which had crossbows. The two managed to defeat all of the Majini unscathed. The entire hill, however, was littered with roaming Majini who needed to be taken care of.

Sheva, in the meantime, was having a little more difficulty. While Chris and Evelyn were further down the hill, Sheva was higher up, which resulted in many more Majini. They just seemed to come endlessly. The Majini behind her, however, were soon slain by Chris and Evelyn who came to help with all the rest. Most of the Majini were soon defeated by the trio and the ones who happened to be stumbled on soon joined their fallen comrades.

The group continued up the hill, soon coming across a heavy dumpster sitting in the way. Together, all three of them pushed the dumpster out of the way.

Chris and Sheva soon jumped down the cliff and Evelyn just stared at them innocently, thinking, 'These two are humans?' Evelyn had a façade to maintain so she just continued to stare at them innocently.

"Here, Evelyn. I'll catch you," Chris coaxed. He leaned forward, holding his arms out ready to catch her. Sheva was acting as spotter in case Chris missed. Evelyn eased herself down onto the edge and gently let herself jump. Chris easily caught her and thought, 'She's so light…'

She blushed as he gently sat her on her feet. The peaceful moment was ruined as bats flew loudly overhead and a truck horn blared. The group quickly raised their guns as they saw the truck take the curve too fast. The truck crashed into a wall and turned on its side. Chris and Sheva led the way to the truck where they found that the driver was dead when the back of the truck unexpectedly opened and a huge bat-bug-like monster flew out.

"What is that?" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh, my god!" Evelyn cried out. The monster, called Popokarimu, screeched and began to fly. "It's not flying very well…"

"I don't know what that thing is, but I'm sure Irving is responsible!" Sheva yelled over all the noise that thing was making. The monster clumsily landed on the ground and chased after the three of them. "We should trap it between us!"

"Chris, Sheva! You two shoot at it and I'll distract it!" Evelyn suggested. They nodded in reply. Evelyn shot the thing in the face to get its attention. The thing chased after her as planned and Chris and Sheva would shoot it as much as they could with Evelyn firing shots at it frequently to keep its attention on her.

"This thing won't stop moving!" Sheva grumbled. "What can we do to slow it down?"

"Sheva, I think I see some proximity mines near you. Chris and I can distract it while you go get a few," Evelyn answered. Sheva quickly ran to grab the mines and placed one near the monster. Chris fired a few shots to grab the thing's attention back on him and led it over the mine. The monster fell on its side, in pain for the moment and they shot its soft stomach for as many times as they could before it recovered. They laid another mine down and made the monster run across it as well. It fell on its side again and they shot it again, this time mortally wounding it.

The monster let out an ear-splitting shriek and suddenly threw itself into the air. It dove for the group, but Chris stopped it by firing three shots at it, finally killing it. The monster landed onto the truck, falling off the edge of the cliff. The truck hit the other side of the cliff and caused a small explosion, incinerating the Popokarimu. The three looked over the cliffside as a B.S.A.A. jeep pulled around the corner.

"Chris! Sheva! Evelyn! Get in!" a man shouted at them. Evelyn believed his name was Dave Johnson. The jeep stopped to let them hop on the back. And soon, the jeep took off into the desert.

_Author's Note: Soooo, chapter two! Hopefully, it isn't too monotonous so far. But anywaaay, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks~! :DD_


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Still don't own Resident Evil 5. I do have three copies of the game, though. Does that count?

Chapter Three

"I heard about Irving. Tough break," Dave said as he drove through the desert.

"Yes, but there will be other opportunities," Sheva told him. Then, into her radio, she said, "Sheva to headquarters."

A man soon replied, "This is headquarters. What's your situation?"

"There's a high probability that Irving is on his way to an oil field in the marshlands. We're rejoining Delta team and heading there now," Sheva answered.

"Understood," the man stated, ending the conversation.

A while away, a motorcycle Majini was following the B.S.A.A. jeep.

"Ah, we got company!" Chris commented.

"They don't let up, do they?" Sheva joked. They all prepared to kill the Majini, Chris getting the machine gun turret on top and Sheva the Gatling gun on bottom. Evelyn was left without a heavy gun and would have to use her own handgun, so she moved to sit on the roof of the jeep. She wrapped her legs around Chris' chest to hold herself onto the jeep.

"Do what you got to do to stop 'em! But don't get too trigger happy or the guns'll overheat! If that happens, we'll be an easy target till they cool down!" Dave warned them. After taking down a few Majini, Dave shouted, "We got some sharp curves up ahead! Hold on tight!" Chris and Sheva grabbed onto their guns and Chris told Evelyn to grab onto him. She did, blushing as she did so, and the jeep took the curves quickly. Chris and Sheva straightened up, Evelyn letting go of Chris, and they all continued to beat down the Majini.

"This is Captain Stone, Delta team. I just received word from HQ. Based on the data you received from that hard drive, most of the townspeople have been infected by the parasite known as Las Plagas. The data refers to the infected as Majini," Josh informed through the radio.

"What does this have to do with Uroboros?" Chris asked.

Josh answered, "You got me. They didn't say."

"Looks like the only way we're getting answers is from Irving," Chris replied.

"It's gonna get bumpy! Hang on!" Dave warned. All three grabbed onto the things they grabbed previously.

Once again, Josh spoke through the radio. "We're under attack! There are too many of them to handle!"

Headquarters replied, "Reinforcements are on route. Hold your position until they arrive. I repeat, hold your position!"

Dave mumbled, mostly to himself, "Let's pick up the pace." The jeep was soon driving over greener scenery; however, Dave soon had to make an abrupt stop as there was a roadblock in the way with no other way to get around it. "What the…! There's no getting past that thing unless you three do something about it!" Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn managed to make the truck explode, with the help of some explosive barrels. Dave ran over any remaining Majini that stood in the way, shouting, "Nice!" He turned and started going down the newly cleared path, nearing city limits. Suddenly, a truck tried to ram the jeep off of the cliff. "He's trying to ram us into the river! Do something!"

Chris shot the driver, instantly killing him, while Sheva and Evelyn tried to blow the truck up. They soon succeeded and the truck fell behind. Evelyn looked from all the Majini to the setting sun. Dave drove the jeep quickly to the bridge, but found the bridge broken in the middle.

"Hang on!" Dave shouted, speeding up. Evelyn and Chris saw what condition the bridge was in. Dave drove over the edge, making the jump to the other side. The Majini stopped, not expecting Dave to take that jump. The group soon made it to a village and saw the dead bodies of Delta team.

"What could've done this?" Sheva breathed. The jeep stopped in an open area and the four got out of it. Dave went to check for any signs of life as the other three covered him. Evelyn felt the ground rumbling beneath her and, suddenly, a jeep flew over all of their heads, landing near Sheva on its side. As Evelyn turned around from looking at the jeep, she saw a massive B.O.W. about to step on Dave. By the time she could have warned him, it was too late. She visibly cringed as she saw him crushed beneath the large foot. The monster let out a roar as Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn ran to hide behind the jeep that had been thrown. The B.O.W., Ndesu, realized where they were and picked up the jeep, throwing it somewhere behind him.

"Oh, shit!" Chris yelled as they shot a few times at him. He suddenly raised his arms, ready to pound the three of them, and barely missed, making them run for lives. "Go! Go! Go!" he shouted as they jumped over the deceased bodies of Delta team. "Get to the truck!" Chris turned to fire at Ndesu while Sheva and Evelyn ran to the jeep. Sheva scrambled to get ready behind the Gatling gun and Evelyn climbed her way to the roof, where her legs dangled into the back of the jeep. Meanwhile, Chris dodged an attack that would have been fatal if he had not moved. Chris dove into the jeep and stood up to man the machine gun turret.

"Take this, you ugly bastard!" Sheva yelled at it, shooting it with her Gatling gun.

Evelyn used her MP5 to help defeat the B.O.W. Eventually, the three damaged it enough that two Plaga parasites came out of its body. They shot one of the parasites out, but the monster turned its back to them, pulling a massive boulder out of the ground.

"What the…?" Evelyn mumbled to herself. The three made the monster drop the boulder in pain by shooting it in the face. Soon, the other Plaga was destroyed and the thing hunched over, grabbing its head in pain, and a huge Plaga appeared from out of its back. They inflicted it with enough damage that the Plaga returned to inside the body; the monster, however, still was not dead.

The thing walked over to a telephone pole and picked it up. It swung the telephone pole over the jeep as Chris ducked down into the jeep, allowing Evelyn to flatten herself against the roof to avoid the pole. It went mere inches over her head. 'Good thing it didn't actually hit the jeep,' she thought in relief.

Soon, the monster took enough damage and dropped the telephone pole, bending down to ram the car. The group managed to stop it before it was near the jeep, though. The B.O.W. hunched over again; the main Plaga made itself known once more and, after taking much more damage, exploded. Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn jumped out of the jeep as they realized the Ndesu was going to fall on top of it. Evelyn looked to Chris and Sheva to see that they were deeply upset by the deaths of Delta team. She understood their agony to a certain point, but she did not know the men as well as they did. Sheva reached down and took dog tags from one of the corpses.

"Where are you Josh?" she whispered to herself.

"Sheva, you and Evelyn don't have to do this. You can still back out," Chris suggested.

"It's not as easy as that for me…" Evelyn mumbled to herself, unaware that both Chris and Sheva heard her.

"What about you?" Sheva asked him.

"I've got a personal stake in this," he answered her.

"A 'personal stake'? Chris, look around! All three of us should get the hell out of here!" Sheva retorted.

"I'm not here just for the mission," he replied back.

"What are you talking about?" she pressed. Evelyn figured it would be best to just keep quiet during all of this.

"A while back I receive some Intel that my old partner was still alive," Chris responded. "At first, I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data file from Delta team, I knew for sure. Jill is still alive."

Evelyn felt her heart break a little bit. She knew she would not have had much of a chance with Chris in the first place, but he sounded so into this woman he was currently talking about.

"That woman in the data file? Are you sure it's even the same person?" Sheva all but yelled.

"We were partners. I'm sure," he responded angrily, beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Sheva yelled at him. He stopped for a minute to look back at Evelyn and Sheva and continued to walk away. "Wait! You're not going alone!" Sheva followed after Chris, and Evelyn shook her head, thinking that this was getting them no where.

They walked for a little while to a beach. When they got there, Sheva yelled, "Chris! Wait!"

"I don't have much time, I have to find her," he growled.

"I'm going with you!" Sheva yelled, walking to stand in front of him. "These are my people that are dying here."

Chris turned around to look at her. "Are you sure about this? A second ago, you were ready to cut and run."

"I can't just turn my back and walk away," Sheva replied.

"There are no more orders from here on in. It's just us," Chris stated.

"We're partners to the end," Sheva smiled. "Now let's get moving."

"What about you, Evelyn? Are you sure you want to risk your life for this?" Chris asked her.

Evelyn looked up at him and nodded, "I've known these people for years. This 'Uroboros' has caused me and my friends enough pain in the past year. Now let's go." Evelyn smiled at him.

He gave her a half-smile and replied, "Copy that."

The three turned to get on the airboat sitting on the shoreline, Chris taking the controls and the two women sitting in front of him. Chris turned on the light and motor and made their way through the night.

_Author's Note: So I'm really sad... Almost no one has reviewed. (And thank you, pinkalmonds for reviewing!) So am I doing something wrong, or is this story just not that good? Please let me know! I'm not afraid of criticism. ._


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would've killed Wesker if I owned Resident Evil 5?

Chapter Four

"What happened to your partner?" Sheva asked when the sun started rising.

"Jill and I were pursuing a man named Albert Wesker," Chris told. Evelyn froze at that name. Her eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat. Luckily, neither Chris nor Sheva noticed what was going on with Evelyn. "Wesker… He was a top official with Umbrella, and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S. unit. I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island. Since then, we'd been trying to track him down.

"Then a few years ago, we got a tip from a reliable source," again, Evelyn's breathing hitched. "The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer. So we paid him a visit hoping he'd lead us to Wesker. We didn't expect that Wesker would actually be there. Jill and I fought Wesker and he was choking me as Jill lunged herself at him, making them both fall out of the window and down the cliffside.

"Jill's body was never found and she was presumed dead. The person I saw in that data looked like her. I… have to know if she's still alive," Chris concluded.

"You two were close," Sheva stated.

"We were partners," Chris answered. "What about you? Why'd you join the B.S.A.A.?"

"My parents were involved in an accident cause by a pharmaceutical company when I was young," Sheva responded.

"Umbrella?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Sheva answered, "I only found out later that the accident was to cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons for terrorists. They were using Africa as a test bed for their experiments. Bioweapons were responsible for the death of my parents. And someone has to pay for that!"

"So you joined the B.S.A.A.," Chris said.

"There's only so much one person can do," Sheva responded. "Even a superhero like you, Chris."

He just shook his head a bit and stated, "I'm no superhero. But together, we can end this."

"Then let's make a stand for our fallen brothers!" Sheva exclaimed.

"Hang on," Chris advised when he accelerated the boat, riding over a wooden ramp into the marshlands. He pulled up to a wooden dock. The land behind the dock was a traditional village with animal skulls and shields everywhere. Evelyn told Chris and Sheva to come look at the deceased body of a B.S.A.A. agent. They retrieved the man's PDA and found a Schedule Report revealing that there might be a surviving Delta team member. They found the Beast Slate to go into the door blocking there path. The three turned to get back on the boat to find the other three slates.

"What's your past like, Evelyn?" Sheva asked. "I've known you for a while, but I don't know anything before you moved to Africa."

"Uh… my past is nothing special," she said, thinking about it. "It's a story for another time. Not while we're in the middle of fighting Majini."

"I see," Chris said as he pulled up to a dock. The village was built on stilts above water. As the three were going into a hut, a group of Majini jumped out at them. These Majini were wearing only straw skirts. "They're all infected!"

"How could someone do this to them?" Sheva hissed.

Suddenly, two Majini show up with wooden shields with spikes on them. One came towards Evelyn as she was fighting a Majini with a spear. Then, one came up behind her and grabbed her arms, the other two getting closer. "Shit!" she yelled, trying to throw off the one holding her. As the one with the spear was about to skewer her, it fell to the ground dead, the one with the shield soon joining it. Evelyn finally broke free and turned around to stab it in the face. Some of its blood landed on her face and she panicked, 'Oh, god! This isn't good!' She quickly wiped the blood off of her face and went on fighting.

Soon all of the Majini were taken care of and the three went on to look for a slate.

Chris found a treasure chest in one of the huts nearby. "I found something!" he called. Sheva and Evelyn soon joined him in the hut. They found the Warrior Slate and quickly left that island.

After driving for just a moment, however, spikes raised up through the water and trapped the airboat with the village.

"You steer! We'll shoot!" Sheva stated. Evelyn quickly got out her S75 and took out as many Majini as she could, having to reload occasionally. Sheva and Evelyn swiftly defeated all of the Majini and the spikes were lowered. Chris drove the airboat out of the area immediately.

A while later, they came across another island in the middle of the river. There was nothing of value on this island except for a bit of ammo and they soon left.

Chris soon docked at another place and they saw a large enclosed pool. "Looks like we have to go this way," he said, making sure all of his guns were above the water.

Unexpectedly, the group was snapped at by a crocodile; luckily, it missed.

"I don't like this place," Evelyn blurted, and blushed when she realized she said that out loud.

They ran to a ladder and quickly climbed out of the crocodile-infested waters. The safety did not last long, though, for Majini soon appeared out of the shadows. All was going well until a Majini almost speared Chris. He moved back just in time and Sheva killed that Majini quickly. They were soon beaten and Sheva found the Raptor Slate. Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn were back in the waters, running towards the airboat.

Chris drove towards another island, seemingly larger than the other ones. The huts here were actually on solid ground. There were two shacks on stilts with broken ladders. Chris helped Sheva jump up the shack on the left and helped Evelyn up the right shack.

Evelyn saw a treasure chest and it had the last slate, Shaman Slate, in it. Sheva told the other two that hers had a silver chalice in it. Suddenly the Majini on the island were alerted of the group's presence and charged after them. Evelyn quickly put the slate back in the chest for a moment and took out her rifle to snipe the Majini.

Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn quickly defeated most of the Majini and soon there was only one left. Evelyn shot it and thought she killed it when it suddenly mutated into a strange creature. It had a large upper body and mouth that could easily rip someone in two and the human ribcage with muscle was attached to the B.O.W.'s hip. "Chris! Watch out!" she shouted to him. He dodged the large mouth that came after him. Chris and Sheva were preoccupied with the Duvalia so Evelyn jumped down from the shack after getting the slate. The thing soon went down for good and the three ran to the airboat to get off of the island.

Eventually, Chris found the door where the four slates went. The door pushed open and the trio went through to find semi-deep stream. All three of them made sure that their guns were well above the water, which was somewhat difficult for Evelyn. The water came to Chris' waist, and Chris was a whole foot taller than Evelyn, so the water came to just a little below Evelyn's shoulders. In fact, Evelyn was struggling with keeping all of her supplies dry.

"Do you need some help, Evelyn?" Chris asked, teasing her just a bit.

"If you wouldn't mind," Evelyn laughed timidly. "My height never seems to help me…" She was going to ask if he could hold onto a few of her weapons for her, but he just picked her up and gently slung her onto his back in a piggy-back. She blushed as they made their way through the murky waters and into the village. "Thank you," she smiled when he sat her down. He ruffled her hair and smirked at her. She pouted a bit. Chris grinned and led the way into the village that showed them to a body of a B.S.A.A. member. Suddenly spikes trapped them in the hut and Majini came at them from everywhere. Then, two giant Majini came barreling down a hill into the hut. The giant Majini were halfway covered with a wooden-bulletproof mask. After a long and exhausting battle, all of the Majini were defeated and the group continued on their mission. "Does anyone want a magnum?" Evelyn asked as she spotted one on the body of the B.S.A.A. member. 'Waste not, want not,' she thought, picking it up. A Majini suddenly mashed in the support that held the drawbridge up, making the bridge fall.

"I'll take it," Chris answered. Evelyn handed the gun to Chris and they walked on. Sheva found a crank and began to turn it. Chris and Evelyn headed towards the bridge. The two made their way up a flight of stairs and unbarred the door to allow Sheva to join them. The group found a path along the upper levels to a wooden gondola. Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn get onto the gondola, patiently waiting for whatever may come their way next.

_Author's Note: No upload two weeks ago, unfortunately. It was my birthday, so I was spending time with friends and family. And no update last weekend because I'm a fail and forgot to actually publish this chapter. Oops! Haha! Btw, thank you, MarcellinetheVampireQueen, WeskerSlayer99, and residentwesker, for reviewing! It gave me warm fuzzies when I saw them. No joke. But anyway, thanks for reading~ Review, please! :D_


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Definitely would not have killed Wesker if I did own Resident Evil 5.

Chapter Five

The gondola stopped in a hut on stilts. Sheva gestured Chris and Evelyn to come look at something; that something was a B.S.A.A. member's corpse hung on a bar above the water. Suddenly, a giant crocodile jumped up and ate the corpse. The three flinched as the Majini cheered. Chris began leading the way through the docks with them taking down any Majini that came their way. After taking down most of the Majini, one managed to get away and pull up a drawbridge, preventing the group from going further. Evelyn found a crank to a wooden raft and told Chris and Sheva to go ahead and get on it. They did so and Evelyn began to slowly move the raft along.

Upon feeling the waters moving, a crocodile suddenly jumped out at the raft, but Chris and Sheva dodged it just in time. The crocodile tried to eat Chris and Sheva several times; however, it was unsuccessful in its mission.

The raft soon pulled to a dock and Chris and Sheva get off of it. Evelyn let the crank go and the raft started moving back to where it once was. And so, Chris punched a button, dropping the drawbridge and allowing the team to rejoin. They walked through a cave and, after exiting the cave, found a few TriCell tents in a clearing.

"TriCell…?" Chris mumbled. "They helped fund the B.S.A.A… What are they doing here?"

They investigated the tents and then went down another path. Soon, the group came across a manufacturing company.

"Looks like we've arrived at the oil field…" Sheva stated.

"Yeah… And Irving's not getting away this time," Chris replied.

"What happened here?" Evelyn asked with wide eyes as see saw that most of the oil field was on fire. They went in through the doors and saw catwalks everywhere. Some were clear, others had debris on them or were divided by fires.

"Look! It's Irving!" Sheva exclaimed looking at the opposite side of the oil field. They jumped down onto ground level and Majini came after them. After the Majini were defeated, Chris spotted a valve. The three climbed up to where it was located and Chris turned it, making the fire to their left stop. Some Majini that were trapped on the other side of the fire came rushing at the group. The Majini were quickly shot down and the three climbed up the ladder leading to a higher platform. Chris pulled the lever beside the zipline, and it slowly came up to their level.

"I'll go down," Evelyn offered. "Think you two can stay up here and cover me?"

"Sure," Sheva answered.

"All right, meet up with me in a minute," Evelyn said. She grabbed onto the zipline and dropped down onto the lower platform. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she approached the valve. She heard the rev of a chainsaw and saw a Majini jump down from a platform not too far from her. "Oh, god!"

"That's the last thing we need!" Sheva exclaimed, pointing a gun at the chainsaw Majini's head. It stumbled, but kept its course, heading for Evelyn.

Sheva and Chris realized that they would not have enough time to get to Evelyn before the chainsaw Majini jumped onto the platform. They would just have to stay at their platform and snipe the Majini from where they were standing. Soon, the Majini joined Evelyn on the platform and rushed towards her. Through her fear, she dodge-rolled it and landed by the edge of the platform. She shot it in the head a couple of times and it hunched over on one knee. She shot it a few more times and it got back up, rushing at her. She was trapped in a corner this time with the Majini raising its chainsaw at her. She closed her eyes, frozen in fear, and anxiously waited for her death. She heard the clank of the zipline and a gunshot, so she opened one eye. The chainsaw Majini, standing not three feet from her, fell to the ground. Chris shot it a few more times in the head to make sure it was dead.

"Are you all right?" Chris asked gently, coming over to her to make sure she had no wounds. Sheva was patiently waiting for the zipline to come back up. He put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

She suddenly launched herself at him for a tight hug and cried, "Oh, Chris! I thought I was going to die…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and calmed her down. "It's all right now, Evelyn. You're safe now."

He kissed her forehead lightly to comfort her and his arms tightened. She calmed down a bit and let go of Chris, saying, "Thank you so much, Chris. You've helped me out so much ever since I joined you. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you…"

"You don't have to worry about it, Evelyn. I want to help you," Chris whispered to her. They heard Sheva hit the end of the zipline and gently backed away from each other.

"Are you ok, Evelyn?" Sheva asked her, sending her a smirk after what she just saw happening between them.

She nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Sheva."

"You two ready? We should start moving again," Chris said, turning the valve. That valve cut off the fire on a catwalk not too far away.

"Ok," they agreed, jumping down from the platform. The group walked to the center platform and then headed to the newly freed catwalk. The catwalk led to stairs which went up to a higher, circular platform with another zipline.

"I'll go down first this time. Sheva, you'll go down after me, and Evelyn, you stay up here and cover us," Chris directed.

"Sounds good to me," she stated, pulling her rifle from its holster and putting her handgun in her thigh holster. Chris soon went down the zipline and patiently waited for Sheva to join him. Then he went to the valve that was down with them and began to turn it. As soon as he was finished, Evelyn felt that feeling of anxiety that she felt moments before. Again, she heard the rev of a chainsaw and a loud roar from the Majini holding it. She looked for it frantically, her body becoming cold, and finally found it. The Majini was standing above Chris and Sheva on the roof of a building. "Chris! Sheva! Above you!" she yelled, taking aim and shooting it in the shoulder. It stumbled, but otherwise was fine. The chainsaw Majini jumped down in front of Chris and Sheva, let out a loud growl, and raised its chainsaw to the door. Evelyn raised her gun and aimed at it, hitting it in the shoulder. She shot the Majini a few more times with the help of Chris and Sheva and soon, the chainsaw Majini was dead.

Or so they thought. Chris and Sheva were just about to walk over the 'dead' Majini when it started to rise again. Once it got up, it started going on a rampage before Evelyn shot it to death. Chris and Sheva turned around to look at her and she shot them a thumbs up and a smile. Then she pulled the lever for the zipline and went down to join the other two.

Finally, the flames were all put out and the three made their way to where Irving left. Majini suddenly came from the building the group was about to go in. It slowed them down, but soon, the three were in the building.

Once they entered the building, they saw a man pointing a gun at them, walking towards them. The three raised their guns at him but quickly realized who it was.

"Josh?" Sheva called.

"Sheva?" Josh asked.

"You're alive," she stated incredulously. "Are you ok? Wh-How did you get here?"

Josh answered, "We were at the port when we were attacked, and then…well…I ended up here. Where's the rest of the team?"

The three of them just looked at each other and bowed their heads.

"Shit!" Josh cursed.

"It's just the four of us now," Sheva stated sadly.

"Why did you not retreat? I mean, we're no match for them!" Josh exclaimed.

"I've got unfinished business," Chris answered.

"The hard drive containing data on the B.O.W. experiment had a picture inside; the picture was of Chris' friend," Sheva added.

"A friend?" Josh asked.

Chris replied, "I'm not leaving until I catch Irving and find out what the hell is going on here."

Evelyn felt a Majini rushing behind them, so she turned around and whispered, "We have company." The door slid shut, making Evelyn jump a bit.

They all turned that way and pointed their guns in the direction of the Majini. Josh ordered, "Let's save the chit-chat for later!"

A Majini jumped through a broken window, charging at them, but Chris managed to quickly shoot it down. The group found themselves surrounded soon. Josh was fighting another Majini as another one landed behind him which was shot by Sheva. Sheva then turned around to find a Majini reaching out to grab her, but luckily was shot by Josh before it could grab her. Evelyn, however, was not as lucky. A Majini reached out for her and grabbed her hair. She shrieked in pain and surprise and tried to reach her gun that she had dropped. She figured she would not be able to get it, so she pulled out her Broken Bell which was a custom magnum. Evelyn aimed at the thing's forehead as it yanked her head back. She pulled the trigger, stumbling back because of the kickback, and a bullet hole made itself known in the Majini's head. The thing's fingers slackened their hold on her hair and she kicked it off of her. She hurriedly ran over to grab her fallen PX4 handgun.

"Sheva, cover me!" Josh commanded.

"Hurry!" Chris yelled as Josh ran over to a computer to get the doors to open.

"Cover me while I disable the elevator's lock!" Josh yelled. Together, the three of them killed Majini right and left, then the first wave was completely defeated.

"Nice job, but don't let your guard down. There's bound to be more of them around," Josh warned. "Almost got it!" he exclaimed as more Majini busted through another window. After Evelyn, Chris, and Sheva had taken down half of the Majini, some big Majini came to fight. Evelyn continued to kill the Majini as well as watching out for the other three.

"There! Got it!" Josh yelled as the elevator dinged. "You three, on the elevator! Move!" On the second floor of catwalks, Josh yelled, "Move! Move!" They did so and took out any Majini in the way. "Bloody hell! These bastards don't quit!" They defeated even more Majini and Josh informed, "There should be an exit up ahead! Go!" When they got there, Josh realized that it was locked. "Damn it! Is everything locked down?" He typed furiously at the keyboard for a few moments. "This is gonna be a pain in the ass, but I'll see what I can do…" The elevator suddenly dinged and several Majini, plus a chainsaw Majini, ran out of it. "Oh, no! Not this shit again! You three, engage those hostiles!"

The three available humans held off the Majini until Josh exclaimed, "Ok, got it!" He saw that the other three were still fighting and yelled, "Forget those guys! Over here - on the double!"

The four rushed out of the building and Josh slammed the door behind them. "Are you ok?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I think so," Chris answered.

"Fine here," Evelyn responded.

"I'm ok," Sheva stated.

"It looks like Irving is trying to blow the place up and make his escape. You must stop him before it is too late. I'll try to find us a way out of here," Josh stated.

Chris responded, "All right. We'll go after Irving."

"Good!" Josh said. "Ok, now there's a dock up ahead. That is probably where he is going to make his break."

"Copy that," Sheva replied. Josh turned to leave when Sheva shouted in warning, "And Josh! Be careful." Josh nodded and then left.

"Let's hurry," Chris commanded.

Evelyn just nodded while Sheva replied with, "Ok." The group headed down a flight of stairs only to have to rush up another flight of stairs. At the top of these stairs, all three had to push open a heavy door to the docks. "That's Irving's boat! Let's go!" Sheva exclaimed. "There he is!" Irving got onto his boat when the woman in the bird outfit jumped down onto a motorboat. "Wait! Isn't that…?" Soon the woman sped off on the boat.

"Splendid timing! Youse three are just in time for the fireworks show!" Irving exclaimed. "Boom!" He cackled at his joke.

"That was unnecessary…" Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows at him as his yacht begins to move away from the dock.

"Wait!" Chris yelled. "I hate that guy…"

Suddenly a distinct Majini yell came from behind the three and they turned to see a horde of Majini rushing at them.

Meanwhile, Josh ran towards a small motorboat and yells through his radio, "Sheva, do you read me? I secured a boat! I'm on the other side of the dock! Get here on the double!"

The trio managed to defeat many Majini, but every time they killed one, two more took its spot.

"Make a run for it!" Evelyn suggested.

They got to a locked door and Chris shot the lock off while Evelyn and Sheva covered for him.

"What's taking so long? Chris! Use your PDA to confirm the coordinates!" Josh yelled. "These guys aren't making it easy!"

"Sheva! Watch out!" Evelyn yelled when Sheva got to close to a trip mine. Sheva backed away from it and shot it down.

"Thanks, Evelyn," Sheva nodded as they ran to meet Josh.

"Get over here!" Josh shouted. "Hurry!"

Majini rushed at them from everywhere.

Evelyn thought of an idea. "You all should untie the boat. I'll hold them off! I can make the jump from the dock to the boat."

"No! It's too dangerous!" Chris shouted.

"We have no choice!" she retorted as she shot down a Majini.

"Fine. Be careful, Evelyn," Chris whispered to her. Then, he went to go help Josh and Sheva untie the boat from the dock. Josh was steering and pulled the boat a little way away from the dock. Evelyn was shooting down Majini after Majini in the meantime. She saw how far he was and laughed, "I don't think I can make a leap like that!" Behind her, the oil refinery began to blow. "'Guess I'm going to have to try!" She shot a few of the closest Majini and began to run towards the edge of the dock at a sprint. She jumped and hoped that she would land somewhere near the boat as the oil refinery completely blew up behind her.

The distance between the dock and the boat must have been at least eight feet. Luckily, Evelyn landed on the edge of the boat and Chris grabbed her before she could fall off. He pulled her into the boat a little bit much and she fell into him. She blushed and pulled away, whispering a thank you.

The group turned to look at the oil refinery that was now in flames. Josh then proceeded to speed off through the water.

_Author's Note: Not much to say about this at the moment. Haha. But thanks for reading! Review, please!_

_Btw, guys, I really need reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy and feel good about myself. I'd hate to have to turn into one of those cruel authors that demands x-number of reviews before they update, instead of weekly updates. I can be really mean if I need to be. :33_


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Still don't own RE5, unfortunately...

Chapter Six

After hours of speeding down the river, Josh slowed down to a slower pace. "What happened to Irving?" Josh asked. The three went into a depressed state and Josh got the hint. "Ah… Well, he can't have gone too far."

"Josh…" Sheva mumbled.

"Thanks," Chris interrupted her.

All of a sudden, another motorboat came speeding after them and a Majini hit the boat with a flaming arrow.

"Thank me later! We got company!" Josh yelled.

Evelyn aimed carefully at one and grumbled, "Even more Majini…?" Chris laughed at her tone and shot another Majini.

"I'm on it!" Chris yelled.

"We got you covered!" Sheva added. The three of them took out the Majini on the boats as Josh drove the boat. The boats soon fell behind as the Majini were killed and the four humans were driving underneath bridges, trying to get away from the oil company altogether. The bridges, however, were littered with Majini who were throwing Molotovs and shooting arrows at them. Luckily, there were many oil tanks around which would explode when shot. Josh pulled up to a gate and complained, "Damn it! The gate's closed! See what you can do to get it open!"

"I'll stay here and cover you two from the boat with Josh," Evelyn stated. The two nodded and took off to go find a lever. They shot at several Majini that were standing in the way of the lever. The gate opened once Chris and Sheva pulled the lever.

Chris and Sheva ran back to the motorboat as quickly as they could, taking down many Majini. Soon the two were back on the boat and Josh took off saying, "All right! Let's go!"

Josh almost drove the boat into a low pipe but yelled, "Get down!" Sheva ducked and Chris pulled Evelyn down with him. They stood back up, but soon another low pipe was in the way. "Another pipe! Get down!" Josh yelled. They all ducked again and the boat continued on. Soon they came across another gate blocking the way. "Another gate… okay! You all know what to do!"

"I'll go this time, Sheva," Evelyn stated. Chris helped her out of the boat and they ran to hide behind a wall as machine gun turrets started firing at them. The two quickly defeated the Majini shooting the turrets and ran towards the levers to the gate, taking out any Majini in front of them.

"You get this lever, I'll go get the other one," Chris stated. Evelyn nodded and watched him jump the gap in the bridge to the other side. They pulled the levers at the same time and turned around to run through their respective sides of the area to clear it of Majini. Both soon made it back to the boat and Josh said, "Now let's go get this Irving!"

Josh drove the boat for a little while before a yacht almost crushed them. "Oh, shit!" Josh cursed, steering the boat out of the way of the yacht after hitting it. A Majini suddenly started shooting at them with a machine-gun turret.

"Damn it! They're gonna sink us!" Chris yelled, falling onto the boat. Sheva huddled by the wheel, trying to take cover. Evelyn pressed herself to the floor of the boat.

"We've got to do something!" Josh yelled over all the noise.

"We gotta get aboard that ship!" Chris responded.

"Hold on!" Josh stated. "Get ready!" He drove the boat beside the yacht and Chris shot down the Majini at the machine-gun. Irving watched the scene from his hiding spot, thinking back upon something.

Meanwhile, Josh sped the boat up to the ladder on the yacht, allowing Chris to climb aboard the yacht, followed by Sheva then Evelyn. Irving walked towards them and shouted, "Won't you three just die already? You're making me look bad! Who do you think got this entire operation of the ground? Research like this doesn't fund itself, you know. Yet everyone looks down on me." Irving held up the syringe that he was holding and smirked. "But not anymore."

"Don't do it!" Sheva shouted in warning. Chris and Sheva held up their pistols as he injected the syringe contents into his neck. He laughed, but the laughs were cut short as he fell to his knees and screamed out in pain when a mass of tentacles shot out of his back.

"I'm far beyond anything you could hope to become!" he laughed at them. "I'll be even more powerful than Miss Evelyn Evans over there soon!" He sent out several large tentacles at the three of them, but they all dodged and shot at him. Irving soon jumped into the dark waters of the sea and out of the sights of the group. Suddenly a single tentacle sprouted up on the other side of the yacht, almost slamming into them. Then the face appeared and the open mouth showed a mutated Irving, who was now a fixture to the monster.

"Shit," Chris stated simply.

"I just had an extreme makeover!" Irving joked. Chris shot at him a few times, but missed. The monster, called the Kraken, let out a roar and jumped over the boat to the other side.

"Chris! Status report! What the hell is that thing?" Josh yelled in the radio.

"Just get outta here, Josh! It's too dangerous!" Chris replied.

Sheva responded as well, "We'll try to stop it!"

"Understood," Josh answered. "Just try not to get yourselves killed!"

Sheva and Chris took the mounted grenade launcher and machine-gun turret and shot at the Kraken while Evelyn used her own machine-gun to shoot at it.

"Something that undergoes such a rapid transformation must have a weakness," Sheva stated. The three shot at the tentacles, which would fall off for a moment, but would soon regenerate. Once all the tentacles were half-way destroyed, the three shot at the head of the Kraken. The Kraken went underwater for a moment, but then grabbed onto the rear of the yacht as it let out a roar. Irving hung out of the Kraken's mouth. "There's the little weasel!" Chris and Evelyn soon joined Sheva at the rear of the boat and shot at Irving himself. The Kraken sent a pointed tentacle at Chris; however, Chris dodge-rolled out of the way of the attack. It sent more attacks towards Chris and Sheva but never managed to hurt either of them.

A smaller tentacle made its way onto the yacht and towards Evelyn's ankle and dragged her to the ground. She screamed, catching the attention of Chris and Sheva, who both barely missed an attack from the Kraken. Evelyn's machine-gun flew across the yacht as the tentacle pulled Evelyn to the opposite side, towards the water. Her upper body grabbed onto the railing as her lower body was being yanked down off of the yacht. Chris yelled Evelyn's name and ran towards her, shooting the tentacle as he ran. The tentacle soon let go, but Evelyn's hand was slipping off of the railing because of the rain making it slick. She screamed as she felt her body plunging towards the cold sea below.

Her body, however, was brought to an abrupt stop when she felt Chris' hand catch her. He easily pulled Evelyn back onto the yacht and the two of them returned to help Sheva defeat Irving.

Finally, Irving had taken enough damage, and the Kraken snapped its mouth closed on its own tongue, where Irving was located. The body of the Kraken collapsed back into the sea with a roar while Irving flew onto the yacht, squirming with blood spewing everywhere in a grotesque sight. Chris and Sheva pointed their pistols at Irving while Evelyn retrieved her machine-gun.

"Tell me what you're planning to do!" Chris demanded.

Irving sputtered, "Damn Excella! I guess I wasn't worth the good stuff."

"Excella?" Sheva questioned.

Chris kneeled down next turn Irving, showing him the picture of a woman in a facility. "Where is this facility? Answer me! What is the Uroboros Project?" he yelled.

"The B.S.A.A… Wow, you two are just on top of everything, aren't ya? The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it!"

"What's changing?" Sheva demanded. "What are you talking about? Is it the Uroboros Project? Is that it?"

"It's too late now. No one can stop it. Uroboros is about to change everything…" he moaned in pain.

"Chris!" Sheva yelled.

Irving laughed, "Chris? So you're Chris!"

"What's so funny? How do you know about me?" he asked.

"All your answers await ahead, Chris… in that cave. If you can survive long enough to get them," he laughed. "Dying's not so bad. But it's not gonna change anything. You're still screwed!"

Chris drew his pistol again, meaning to finish of Irving, but Sheva pushed it away. "Chris…" she mumbled.

"Oh, and Evelyn. He's waiting for you," Irving mumbled before he died, bubbling into nothing.

Chris and Sheva sent Evelyn another look as if to say, "Care to elaborate?" They moved on, however, and Chris muttered, "Poor bastard…"

"Now what?" Sheva asked.

The two of them look at each other, then at Evelyn and Chris said, "We keep going."

_Author's Note: Still not so many reviews (I see all you sneaky readers!). Please, review? It would make a depressed Hales happy again! :D_

_Btw, thank you PinkAlmonds and MarcellinetheVampireQueen for continuing to review and make me happy! ^.^_


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: RE5 is still not mine…

Chapter Seven

The three stopped Irving's yacht and climbed back down into the airboat with Josh. They drove until sunrise and that was when they reached the cave Irving mentioned.

"So this is the place he was talkin' about," Chris stated.

Josh drove the boat in and Sheva stood up and pointed to a boat. "That's the boat the woman used to get away!" she exclaimed.

At the dock, Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn got off the boat and Josh asked, "So you three are really gonna go through with this?"

"Yes," Chris answered simply.

"This is not just about Jill, but the Uroboros Project as well," Sheva replied.

"I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you," Josh sighed. "I will call HQ and try to get the withdrawal order rescinded. I will also try to get you backup. Try not to get yourselves killed!" Josh began to drive away, giving them a good-luck salute.

The three turned and walked towards the hut on the dock.

"That name Irving said, Excella…" Sheva mumbled, mostly to herself.

"You've heard it before?" Chris asked.

"That's the name of the director of Tricell's African division," Sheva answered.

Chris soon asked, "Do you think she could be connected to Irving?"

"It's possible, but I don't have any proof," Sheva replied.

"Tricell… If there is a connection, what does that mean for Africa?" Chris asked.

"Not sure, but if we keep moving, we're bound to find out," Sheva responded.

"True. Let's move," Chris commanded.

Evelyn began to think to herself as they walked through the cave, 'This is no simple outbreak of a virus. Someone deliberately let this virus loose. But… the only person I would think would do that is Albert Wesker, and he died ten years ago… Or did he? That man was brilliant, he could have staged his death in Spencer's Mansion… If he is involved in all of this…'

The cave was not as dark as one would think. The holes in the ceiling allowed the sunlight to glitter through. Suddenly, the peacefulness was ruined as large spiders infected by the Plaga parasite jumped out of the ground. "Spiders?" Evelyn asked herself. Spiders had always given Evelyn the chills, so coming face-to-face with huge spiders had freaked her out quite a bit.

The group easily killed the spiders, but where they are weak in strength, they are strong in numbers. The three made their way through the cave, defeating spiders as they went.

"There are so many of these things!" Evelyn exclaimed when a group of twenty or so ran at them in one of the halls. One jumped on Chris, trapping his arms to his body and preventing him from freeing himself. Another jumped on Sheva, tapping her as well. Evelyn holstered her gun because she knew she would not be able to shoot the spider without hurting the two and retrieved her machete that was horizontal on her lower back. She cut the spider in two, freeing Chris. Then she did the same for Sheva and the group continued killing the spiders.

Evelyn did not see one come from behind her and it jumped onto her, sinking its fangs into her shoulder.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. 'This is not good at all! If the poison mixes I could mutate!' she screamed in her head. Sheva cut the spider of off Evelyn and Evelyn fell to her knees in a moment of sickness. Chris and Sheva killed the rest of the spiders and began to walk towards Evelyn to check on her. "Stay back!" she hissed in warning. She felt the back of her neck and felt a little dried blood, but otherwise, the wound had healed. The dizziness soon wore off and she stumbled to her feet with her hand on her head. She did not feel herself mutating, which was a good sign; the Plaga had not reached her bloodstream.

"Are you all right, Evelyn?" Sheva asked.

"Yes, I think I'm fine now. Sorry about that. I felt a little dizzy," Evelyn answered.

Chris questioned, "Are we all ready?"

The two girls nodded and they continued to travel through the caves. The three finally made it to a large stone door that looked ancient.

They opened it and found themselves in an enormous complex of ancient ruins.

"I never knew such a place existed…" Sheva muttered.

Chris added, "It looks like there's been some recent activity."

"I hope Irving was telling the truth when he said we'd find some answers in this place," Sheva said.

"That would be the first time he was truthful…" Evelyn whispered to herself, oblivious to the fact that both Chris and Sheva had heard her.

The group walked for a while, Chris and Sheva helping Evelyn down the long drops when they came up. They soon came to a bridge, not seeing the marshland Majini push over a pillar onto it. Sheva and Evelyn, however, dodged the pillar to the far side while Chris remained on the side he was already on.

"Chris! Are you okay?" Sheva yelled through the radio. Chris nodded and jumped down onto a lower level of the ruins. "We'll provide cover!" Together, the three eliminated all of the Majini, allowing Chris to rejoin with Sheva and Evelyn. Therefore, the group continued through the ruins.

Eventually they found a bridge leading to a sarcophagus that they just had to open. The sarcophagus, however, was empty and triggered a trapdoor through which the three fell. Chris and Sheva ended up rolling in the air, which lead Evelyn to asking herself if they were really human again, while Evelyn thought, 'It looks painful if I fall. Forget about this façade for the moment…' So she managed to roll midair, landing quietly on her feet, but falling to her knees and doing a shoulder roll to break her momentum. Evelyn silently thanked her mother for making her play volleyball! Things started to get worse, however, when Majini and the huge spiders started showing up.

After taking care of a few of the Majini, a large door slid open and a large Majini carrying two torches joined the fight. He was taken out along with the rest of the Majini, though. Outside of the door was a large chamber and inside the chamber there were even more Majini.

"I hate these things…" Evelyn complained as she shot one through the head. Sheva added her agreement and Chris just shook his head at the two women and the group neared the center platform. In the middle of the platform, there was a huge valve which only two people can turn. Another door opened up ahead, but suddenly several spiky, wooden balls tumbled onto a torch, igniting.

"What in god's name are those? Better give them a wide berth!" Sheva exclaimed.

"Whoa… That's different," Evelyn stated.

"Hurry!" Sheva yelled. "It's closing!" Chris rushed through the closing door and onto a pressure pad, which reopened the door and stopped the balls from falling onto the torches. Sheva laughed and said, "I didn't know you could move so fast."

Evelyn laughed and the three headed through the door. Chris led the group down the flight of stairs and to yet another large door. The three pushed on it and with a loud creak, the door opened to a hallway. The group turned at the end and Chris stepped onto a pressure pad that caused the pillars behind them to collapse. The three ran as fast as they could, Evelyn falling to the back because of her short legs and having to run a normal speed, with Chris and Sheva leading. Chris grabbed onto Evelyn's hand, forcing her to run a bit faster.

Soon they came upon a hole in the floor where it must have collapsed before they were running over it and had to jump over it. The hole had to at least be ten feet long and had a deep bottom. Chris helped Evelyn over the large hole and continued to run from the pillars. They soon came upon another hole they had to jump over. They continued running until they could see a door, but came upon one more large hole. This one appeared to be a bit longer and had a rug at the end of it to make it a bit slippery. The three jumped over it and Chris slipped, causing the rug to fall into the pit. Evelyn also slipped off the edge because of Chris accidentally pulling her, but caught onto Chris' waist, who caught onto a rock. The three saw the door ahead begin to close and Sheva frantically pulled the both of them up. She did so and they made a mad dash for the door which was already half closed.

To get into the door, the three had to dive. Evelyn jumped first, so she was on the bottom of the pile and ended up doing another shoulder roll to complete the dive. Chris was next, so he was in the middle and landed quite ungracefully on the ground. Sheva jumped last and was on top, and she finished her dive with a mid-air roll. The door shut quickly behind them.

Going down the hallway, the three come upon a dead end with two chains hanging down. Chris and Sheva pulled the chains and, with a loud rumble, the wall slid down to reveal a staircase leading to a labyrinth. There was debris everywhere along with broken walls and broken pathways. The group moved down another staircase and turned left at the intersection. They quickly ran down the hall and turned right where the courtyard with a teal statue was. The statue must have been a god to the ancient peoples who once dwelt here. The statue had two chains in his hands, but his left hand was blocked off by rocks so the team would have to run all the way around the pathways to get to it.

"Just lift me over the rocks," Evelyn suggested as Chris was about to run to the other side.

"Good idea," Sheva agreed.

So Chris gave Evelyn a lift to the top of the rocks, and with grace, Evelyn jumped down onto the ground on the other side. Sheva and Evelyn pulled the chains simultaneously and the ground shook beneath their feet. This teal statue slowly retracted back into the hole in the wall as its head collapsed into the shoulders. This caused a reaction from the pathways and staircases, which formed a staircase in the hallway that the group took to get to the teal statue, blocking off that side of the ruins.

The team rejoined easily because of the statue receding into the wall, giving them a clear walkway there. And so, they walked the pathway on the left side of the statue to another hallway. They climbed up another staircase after turning right at the four-way intersection. This intersection had only two directions the group could go, the right hallway they had turned down, and the hallway from whence they came; the other two hallways, the one from where they entered the entire labyrinth and the left hallway, were completely blocked off by walls now.

After they had stopped at the top of the stairs, they came to another statue; a green one. Chris and Sheva pulled on the chains of the statue and with another loud rumble, the pathways started shifting again. The stairs behind them rose up, creating a level pathway on that level. The path that led to a hallway behind a fallen wall lowered onto the first floor, creating stairs. The hallway to the left, leading to the gold statue rose to make a staircase as well. The group turned around and went forward and then turned right at the intersection. As they ran across the bridge, however, a large group of Majini began to attack them. The group quickly defeated them and continued on their quest to get through this maze.

The team took the left path at the end of the hall and turned left once again after climbing over debris on the floor. The group made their final left at a staircase leading to the lower level. After the staircase, they turned right onto another staircase and stopped in front of the golden statue. Evelyn and Sheva pulled the chains and the paths once again shifted themselves. The only path that shifted was the staircase that led them to the staircase behind them. The staircase that shifted just flattened itself onto the ground to make a clear path. The group turned right to a purple statue and saw that that statue had only one chain.

"There's only one chain," Sheva stated. "The other one must be someone else."

"I'll go look for it," Chris offered.

"I will help as well." Evelyn said. As Chris and Evelyn ran down the stairs to look for the other purple statue with the other chain, Sheva was ever watching for danger. As Chris and Evelyn approached the other statue, which was located on the first floor right below the purple statue on the second floor, Majini and spiders attacked them. Together, Chris and Evelyn managed to take out the Majini on their floor and Sheva defeated the Majini on her floor. Then, simultaneously, Chris and Sheva pulled the chains to the statues, causing yet another loud rumble. The only path to change was the path that was flat on the higher level; the change was that the path lowered itself and flattened on the lower level. The three met up with each other at the intersection and went down the newly cleared path to find a courtyard with a red statue. Suddenly, they all cringed in pain when something shrieked, flying over their heads. This monster was another Popokarimu. The thing landed, however ungracefully, and ran towards the group. They already knew how to defeat it, so all it took was patience.

Sheva stood in front of it, distracting it from Chris and Evelyn shooting its weak underside. Sheva found a proximity bomb and placed it right in front of the Popokarimu, making it fall onto its side in pain. The three quickly shot as many times at it as they could and the monster gave one final shriek of pain and disintegrated into nothing. Evelyn and Chris pulled the chains to the statue. The pathways soon rose to create a long staircase to a worship area two stories up. And so, the group ascended the two flights of stairs to continue their journey through the caves.

Author's Note: I feel like this one is repetitive… Oh well, have to stick to the game on this chapter; a few more chapters till my favorite one~ I'm actually kind of excited to put that one up. Haha. Anyway. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very eventful. Though you did almost find something out about Evelyn. Sooooon, though! Please review, even if you hated this chapter! I love hearing your opinions! (Thank you WeskerSlayer99 for reviewing!)


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: In no way do I own RE5. Just my opinions and those few copies of the game that I do own.

Chapter Eight

Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn opened the large door to the next hallway and Evelyn groaned at the sight of several flights of stairs. They steadily made their way up every flight of stairs. What the group came to next shocked all of them.

It was a giant room of ruins with a beautiful, ancient temple in it. It looked like it might possibly have been a city at one point in time.

Straight in front of them, a door with three disc shaped slots stood, keeping their path blocked. Chris and Sheva went to go examine it while Evelyn went elsewhere.

Suddenly, an intense light beam shot down the hall of the ruins, startling Evelyn who was close to the stairs leading to the hall.

"Impressive… They appear to be focusing sunlight into a laser-like beam," Sheva mused aloud.

"I don't think I would want to be in the way of that…" Evelyn stated with a nervous laugh.

"I bet we have to go that way," Chris said, pointing straight across the hall towards a hidden room. "I'm sure one of the emblems is over there."

"You're probably right…" Evelyn sighed. The three waited for the beam of light to shoot past them before running across the hall. They ran across a bridge, but had an explosive thrown at them so they stopped to kill the Majini. The group soon defeated all of the Majini and found an emblem, the Sea Emblem, which Chris carried for the moment.

The group turned back and saw even more Majini waiting for them at the bridge. Suddenly a big, marshland Majini jumped down from a cliff and came barreling towards the group. It swung its giant stake at the group and they all ducked beneath it. The Majini, however, retaliated by swinging his long arm around and, while Chris and Sheva dodged it, Evelyn was not as lucky; she was pushed over the bridge and into the murky waters below.

"Evelyn!" Chris yelled her name as she fell. He mercilessly killed the remaining Majini, and he and Sheva went to help Evelyn get out of the water.

The murky water burned her nose as she struggled to break the surface, the water was so thick. After she had reached the surface of the water, she struggled to breathe because of both the water and the Majini hitting her square in the chest. She was upset that her weapons were unusable at the moment and that she was completely soaked to the bone.

"How in the world am I supposed to get back up there?" Evelyn asked herself as she saw no ladder or stairs to land. The lowest point that she could find was still too high for her to pull herself up. And Evelyn could not even reach the bottom of the water, so with all of the extra weight, it was pretty hard to stay floating.

"Just… hold on, Evelyn," Chris offered. He lowered himself to the floor and hung his body over the ledge halfway. "Sheva, hold on to me and make sure I don't fall off."

"All right," she nodded, grabbing onto his feet, making sure she stayed steady. Chris was close above the surface of the water. Evelyn could maybe jump up and grab onto him now. She tried and succeeded; the two grabbed onto each other's hands and Sheva began to pull them up. After an exhausting five minutes or so of pulling both Chris and Evelyn up, the group returned to the center, where the door with the slots was located.

"I think I'm going to stay here and see if I can dry off my weapons a little bit," Evelyn stated with an angry sigh. 'I hate not being allowed to show my true self!' she screamed in her head. She huffed out another angry sigh and Chris and Sheva nodded.

"We'll go find the other emblems," Sheva stated.

Chris handed Evelyn a custom handgun, called the Samurai Edge, and muttered, "Stay safe."

The two turned and cautiously walked to the edge of the stairs to the hallway, waiting for the light beam to shoot again. The beam zoomed past them and they ran as far down the hall as they could until the beam went off again, where they hid in a small crevice in the wall.

Meanwhile, Evelyn removed all of her holsters from her body and stripped out of her jacket, vest, and tank top, leaving her only in her white bra and her black sports bra. Then she took off her boots and thigh-high socks, leaving her barefoot.

Suddenly, a thought came to her. She remembered seeing a metal case on the side of the staircase they came up to get to the temple area. She quickly ran to the bottom of the staircase to the metal case and opened it. Inside was a rocket launcher with two rounds. "Perfect!" she breathed, picking up the rocket launcher and one of the rounds. She went ahead and loaded it, carrying the rocket launcher back up the stairs to the temple area. Evelyn assumed that a Majini would have to be directing beam, so if she shot the Majini, the light beam would stop. She carefully aimed at a square window in the wall where the beam originated and fired at it. Soon, the light beam stopped.

As that was happening, Chris and Sheva were grabbing the Sky Emblem and fighting off some Majini. It definitely startled them when they heard the explosion from the rocket launcher.

Evelyn headed back down to get the other round and carried it back upstairs to the platform and took careful aim at the other window. Once again, she managed to stop the light beam. She put down the rocket launcher and checked on her clothes.

Her clothes were somewhat damp still, but on the way to being completely dry. Evelyn had already shaken out most of the water in her guns and checked her ammo. She hoped the ammo would still be usable, but since she did not have that much to begin with, was contemplating just throwing it out and asking Chris and Sheva for more. Or she could just look for some more, since Kijuju apparently had ammo in random vases now. She decided to do just that.

So, picking up Chris' handgun, she walked towards the right-side of the room. Eventually, she did find some ammo for her weapons, but along with the ammo she found Majini. It was a group of maybe ten; Majini, however, were dangerous in large groups, especially these marshland Majini with their fatal spears.

She silently thanked Chris for the gun and easily picked off the Majini one-by-one. She failed to notice that a few were coming at her from behind, though. And by the time she had noticed, Evelyn's hair was in the grip of a particularly strong Majini, bringing her closer to it. The second Majini had a spear and was ready to attack. She gasped and dropped the gun in shock.

Evelyn could not die here, so - using her weight as an advantage - she jumped and with the momentum of the jump, twisted her body above the Majini that was holding her as the other Majini went to attack. She cringed and landed on her feet as she heard a snap of a bone from where she had twisted the arm of the Majini during her jump. Evelyn felt the sharp point of the spear at her back when the Majini let go of her hair.

Having one Majini already taken care of, all she had to do was grab Chris' gun and shoot the other one point-blank. Easy enough.

That's exactly what she did. Evelyn rushed to the gun and quickly shot the Majini in the head, effectively making its head explode. She turned around and continued to kill the other three remaining Majini.

By the time she had gone back to the platform with the door, thirty minutes later, she had found quite a bit of ammo for all of her weapons plus Chris and Sheva's. She laid down by the door and closed her eyes, falling into a half-sleep like state until Chris and Sheva came back.

Evelyn was asleep for only ten minutes before she heard something shift near her. She reacted by snapping her body into an upright position and hastily grabbing Chris' gun and pointing it at the thing that shifted. She lowered it when she saw that it was just Chris and Sheva returning to the platform. Chris accidentally stared at Evelyn's chest a bit long and looked away quite embarrassedly. She was also embarrassed as she was only in a padded bra and a sports bra.

"I suppose my clothes are dry enough…" she mumbled and coughed in embarrassment. She quickly put on her cream tank top and light brown vest; then, her thigh-high socks and boots, and finally, her jacket.

Meanwhile, Chris and Sheva were putting the emblems into the slots on the door. As soon as both were finished, the door unlocked and slid open, leading to some stairs. The group walked up three flights of stairs and opened yet another large door.

This door opened to reveal an area designed like an Egyptian tomb. The three ran down two flights of stairs to another door with a green crystal that looked like the sun on it.

"Why are there so many heavy doors here?" Evelyn mumbled.

"There's a lot of stairs, too," Sheva added.

The three pushed the door open to reveal a hall of mirrors reflecting the sun's beams. They stepped in and jumped a bit as the door slammed behind them.

"I see… There's a trick to getting out of here. Tread carefully. Those beams are dangerously focused," Sheva warned.

"I think it's best if you and I stand over there, Sheva," Evelyn offered, pointing to a raised platform in the room. "We could direct Chris from there, as well."

"That's a good idea," Chris agreed. The two women went to stand on the platform and directed Chris on how to move the mirrors. As soon as Chris was finished moving the mirrors to the correct places, the women jumped down off of the platform and ran over to the life.

Once everyone was on it, the platform suddenly started moving on its own accord. It stopped on another floor of mirrors.

"That pillar is in the way, but I think we can knock it over," Sheva stated. Chris kicked the pillar down and began to work on positioning the mirrors. So the women once again stood on a platform and directed Chris. Minutes later, they were finished and stood on the lift.

Again, the elevator brought them into a room full of mirrors; however, this room was a bit bigger than the other two and had more doors. One of the positions of the mirrors opened the three closed doors, which the three explored. Two of the three doors were traps, causing some giant spiders to spawn out of the ground and attack the group. The three, however, managed to defeat all of the spiders and then went into the third room; this room contained a large amount of treasure. The women then went back to stand on the platform and Chris fixed the mirrors until they were lined up with the lift. Soon, the group was running, cautiously, towards the hidden lift.

The team was then in a cavern area full of strange flowers. The flowers were illuminated in a green pollen.

"What is this place?" Chris asked.

The three walked up the steps to the strange flowers and Sheva asked, "How can these survive underground?"

"Progenitor…!" Evelyn gasped in shock quietly.

"These are no ordinary flowers…" Chris stated. He then looked around and saw something that made him angry. "Wait!" He ran down the stairs and jumped through the flowers, ending up in front of a large container. He wiped the container off and an Umbrella logo showed through the dust. "Umbrella?"

"What?" Sheva gasped. "What was Umbrella doing here?"

"I don't know," Chris answered. "But it doesn't look like anyone's been around for a while."

Sheva stated, "You can be sure they wanted to keep this place a secret."

"Umbrella wanted everything to be a secret," Evelyn hissed.

"Some of this equipment's got the Tricell logo on it," Chris pointed out.

"Were they working together…?" Sheva asked. The three shrugged then went on their way.

_Author's Note: Again, pretty repetitive, but unfortunately I can't really do anything about that. At least it's almost my favorite chapter. Haha. Three more weeks, I suppose. And I got an idea for a sequel/prequel. Not sure if you all want that though. Let me know? In reviews? Pleeeeease! I love reviews. Like a lot. So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: RE5 isn't mine. At all.

Chapter Nine

"I wonder if this is what Irving meant by answers," Chris stated.

"Not sure, but obviously there's a connection with Umbrella, and that's never a good sign," Sheva added.

Evelyn just nodded and thought, 'Hmm… If Umbrella really is involved, then it could be Wesker doing this… What is he planning on doing?'

"We can worry about this later. First, we need to find out about Jill," Chris replied.

'What is Jill to Chris?' Evelyn asked herself somberly.

"You're right. Let's see what we can dig up," Sheva said. The group headed to the bridge behind the flowers. The bridge led to a hallway that appeared to be in a modern facility.

As they were walking in the hallway of the actual facility, a strange creature on the ceiling crawled around the corner out of sight. The group saw that the hallway around the corner was blocked off by debris, so they would have to find another way. They went through a door close to the debris that was a lab of some sort. There were flowers in containers full of liquids. Sheva stated, "They must be processing these flowers to make something."

"I don't know how, but they could be using them to produce biological weapons," Chris answered. They walked in a little bit further and Chris said, "This is the facility from the picture. No doubt about it."

"We're finally getting somewhere," Sheva breathed. They opened another door and the view that met them was quite macabre. There was blood and claw-slashes all over the walls. So they walk down the hallway, careful not to step in all of the blood. The room they were now in was a cell type area with four metal walls. Chris pulled a lever and the metal wall on the far side lifted up and glass windows were seen behind it. The strange creature, again, crawled out of sight just before the three could get a good look at it. Sheva broke the glass windows and the group ran through it and then the hall, leading them to a large room with infected animals.

As they headed through the room, the creature that had been crawling around, called a Licker, jumped out of a glass container, going after Sheva. Chris and Evelyn immediately tried to distract the B.O.W., but it ignored them and threw its acidic tongue at Sheva, wrapping it around her right arm. She screamed in pain and Evelyn got her machete with her left hand and cut the tongue off of Sheva. Sheva dropped her gun and held her right hand in pain, not paying attention to the battle that was only feet in front of her. Evelyn put away both her machete and handgun, but pulled out her magnum. She and Chris shot at the Licker until it fell onto its back and screeched; a few seconds later, the Licker dissolved into blood and bubbles.

Evelyn went to go help Sheva with her arm, which had some skin singed right off of it. Luckily, Evelyn had some antibiotics on her and Sheva had some bandages, so Evelyn bandaged it for her. Chris was covering them as Evelyn did this. And so the three turned around and another Licker crawled out of the cell. They were all thinking, 'How did we miss that?'

So the three quickly got out their guns and shot at the Licker. It jumped at Chris but he dodged it and kicked it in the side, knocking it away from them. The Licker was soon taken down and the three continued on. They went down a hall for a while and Chris sighed, "Thank God there weren't more of them."

"Yeah, we wouldn't last in a fight with a whole horde," Sheva agreed. Evelyn added in her agreement, but could not help but feeling like something bad was going to happen soon, and the three continued on. They climbed up some stairs and Chris pulled down a lever, letting a little light into the hallway they were in. Evelyn looked up and saw that there were creatures on the other side of the windows.

"Chris, Sheva!" she gasped and pointed to the Lickers. They acknowledged her, but as they could not do anything about them, they went to unlock the door. Chris and Sheva pushed the buttons to open the door, hiding behind the wall in case anything jumped through the door when it opened. Evelyn hid on the side with Sheva.

They went through the doors and noticed that there were at least twelve Lickers total.

"I don't think they'll notice us," Sheva whispered.

"Guess their senses are weak," Chris added.

"Just to be safe, we should be as quiet as possible," Sheva stated. So the three walked as quietly as they possibly could through the hallway. They came upon a door in the way of the next hall and gently eased it open, trying not to gain the Lickers attention. They quietly walked down this hallway until they came upon a jammed door. Chris and Sheva had to kick down this door and Sheva yelled when she heard the glass holding the Lickers in break, "Damn it! They heard us!" The group ran through the hall and saw an elevator. When the hallway opened a bit into a room, Chris turned around and held up his gun, ready to shoot. Evelyn ran to the elevator and pushed the down button, realizing it would take a while for the elevator to come to their level. She joined Chris and Sheva and got out her magnum, preparing to fight all of the Lickers.

A group of about five Lickers came at once, and Evelyn suggested, "Shoot at their exposed brain. That could be their weakness."

Then all three began to fire at once, defeating the Lickers one by one. As they were fighting the five on the floor, they did not see the one Licker on the ceiling coming towards them. It suddenly dropped down right in front of Chris and lashed its tongue out at Chris, hitting him in the right shoulder harshly. Sheva shot at it as Chris grabbed at his shoulder, feeling the wound. In a moment of distraction, Evelyn missed one of the Lickers reaching out for her, grabbing her by her ankle and dragging her to the ground. Fortunately, her boot protected her from being burnt by its tongue. So as the Licker was pulling her to the group of Lickers at the end of the hall, she shot at its tongue and it screeched in pain and let her go. Suddenly, the tongue lashed out and hit Evelyn in the cheek, burning her slightly and making her drop her gun. She quickly stood up, grabbing her gun and covering her cheek, and ran back to the small room with Sheva and Chris. Still covering her cheek with her left hand, she shot at the Lickers. Soon, the elevator dinged behind them and they made a mad dash for it, getting out of the dangerous area.

In the elevator, Evelyn bandaged Chris' shoulder and left her cheek alone. It had already healed itself.

When they got out of the elevator, the group found themselves in a much more technological hallway. As they walked through the hallway, they found a station with several different kinds of ammo and split the ammo amongst themselves. They walked into a massive chamber with thousands of pods on the walls. It was a circular room with a moving platform in the middle of it.

"What the hell?" Chris stated. Evelyn's eyes widened and she suddenly felt nauseated.

"This was in the pictures too," Sheva stated.

"Wait, that means Jill might be here!" Chris exclaimed. An emergency siren went off suddenly and a pod separated from the wall, dumping out a limp body into the seemingly endless chasm below.

"What have they done?" Sheva asked in disgust, looking around in shock. Meanwhile, Chris spotted a computer on the circular platform, running to it and typing in something.

He pulled up Jill's file and exclaimed, "Jill!" Suddenly, an 'Access Floor' message popped up and the platform started to go down. "There's so many… They must be kidnapping people from all over the world to experiment on."

The platform then jolted to a halt and the computer screen went red.

"It stopped," Chris stated, turning around to look at the computer.

"Why?" Sheva asked. She and Evelyn also looked at the computer.

A shadow fell over the three and they turned around. Chris grumbled, "Oh, that's why!" In front of them was a giant crab-like B.O.W., Ultimate 8, letting out a menacing roar. It suddenly tried to swipe at Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn with its pinchers, but they managed to dodge the attack.

After recovering from the surprise attack, they shot at the B.O.W., and ended up damaging it until it was stunned, its mouth agape. "Eat this!" Chris yelled, throwing a grenade into its mouth.

"It's working! His shell is cracking!" Sheva exclaimed as they inflicted it with more damage.

They stunned it again, causing it to fall onto the platform and leave its mouth agape again.

"Have another one!" Chris yelled, throwing another grenade into its mouth. Evelyn threw one in as well, which fully destroyed the shell and exposed a fleshy pink spot on its head.

"The shell is off!" Sheva exclaimed. "Aim for that spot!" After attacking the Ultimate 8 for quite a bit longer, it finally had taken enough damage and plummeted into the abyss below.

The lift started once again and soon stopped. As it stopped, a pod separated from the wall right in front of the three and proceeded to open. It opened to reveal… nothing.

"Damn it! Where is she?" Chris yelled.

The computer suddenly flickered and showed live feed of a woman. She had on a low-cut cream dress and her hair was in an up-do.

"Mr. Redfield," she said, gaining the group's attention. "How nice to finally make your acquaintance." She rolled her eyes in mockery.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Excella Gionne," Sheva answered. "She works for Tricell."

"Nice, you've done your homework," Excella said sarcastically. "Apparently not good enough, though, if you don't know who Evelyn Evans is… Why, she's basically famous!"

"An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. Why?" Sheva asked.

"As if I need to explain myself to you. Although, weren't you two given orders to retreat?" she asked Chris and Sheva with a smirk.

"So it WAS you!" Sheva exclaimed. She just laughed mockingly.

"Where is Jill?" Chris demanded.

"Jill…" Excella stated. "Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?"

"Cut the crap! Tell me where she is!" he demanded again.

"As soon as you two are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave," she stated. "There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for."

The window showing Excella closed and Jill's file was shown again.

"She's lying. She knows something," Sheva stated.

"It's time we get some answers," Chris grumbled.

_Author's Note: Jeez, we're getting there. A little over halfway done, and we're getting closer to knowing Evelyn's past. But not quite yet. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please favorite, review, do both! They make me happy! And a happy author means more stories! You all do want a prequel/sequel, don't you? Haha, anyway! Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I think you get the point by now.

Chapter Ten

"So this is the facility Excella was talking about," Sheva stated while the three were walking across the bridge to the other side of the circular room.

"She's got us under surveillance," Chris said. "I can almost guarantee she sent that B.O.W. to eliminate us."

Sheva replied, "You can ask her about that, and about Jill, once we find her."

"Alright, let's find her then!" Chris exclaimed, determined to find Jill.

Evelyn, meanwhile, was thinking, 'How much does Excella Gionne know about me? She wasn't known ten years ago, so she can't know too much about me… But what does she know? And how much of it will she blackmail me with?'

"Evelyn?" Sheva called. "Are you okay?"

Evelyn shook out of her reverie and replied, "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were okay…" Sheva answered, worried.

"Oh, yes…" Evelyn answered with a smile, albeit distractedly. "I'm quite fine, thank you."

The three went through a hall to a room with pipes and a staircase. Chris suddenly stopped the two women and pointed down below to a group of Majini. These Majini were armed with assault rifles. Chris removed his rifle from its holster and took down one of the Majini while Sheva and Evelyn got the other two.

The group continued to fight more Majini as they came in through the door in the room next to the room they were in. Soon, the Majini stopped coming in and the group could move forward. They went through a metal door and into a dark room. This room had several Majini with stun-rods and machine-guns. The three went through another room, fighting even more Majini, and then found an elevator.

Sheva pushed the up button and the elevator soon opened to let them in. As they stood in the elevator, Chris started to pick up some radio transmission.

"…boros has… loaded… Don't worry. The reserve supply is almost ready," a woman said through the static.

"I know that voice!" Sheva stated.

"It's Excella," Chris replied.

"That's… Albert…looking forward…" she said.

"Albert?" Chris growled.

"What?" Sheva asked.

"And how are you holding up, Albert?" Excella asked before the transmission faded away.

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed. "Wesker…I thought he was dead…"

'Hmm…' Evelyn thought. 'Just as I thought…'

Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the group saw blood and slash marks on the walls, which meant only one thing: Lickers. They snuck past all the Lickers in the long hallways and finally made it to a door, which led to a large area with conveyor belts below. Suddenly, Majini with stun-rods and machine-guns came bursting out of every corner, hoping to defeat the three humans. They easily took care of all the Majini and found out that they had to go across a conveyor belt to move on.

"Looks like we have to go this way," Sheva stated. After a tiring battle with the conveyor belt going against them, the finally made it to other end. They climbed up onto the platform and then went up some stairs to see a Majini guarding the door. They killed the Majini and both Chris and Sheva had to kick the door in. The room that they were in had another conveyor belt, but this one had explosives lined on it. Chris led the way to the conveyor belt and killed any Majini in the way. The group finally made it to the other side of the conveyor belt and climbed up onto the higher platform. Evelyn saw yet another conveyor belt, and at the end in front of the platform, a container was in the way. She went ahead and pulled the lever, but nothing happened. The three looked around for an explanation as for why the lever was not working and saw that there was no power. So they found a catwalk to their right and searched over there. Eventually they came upon something strange.

"Missiles?" Chris exclaimed.

"Why would they need these do you think?" Sheva asked.

"Maybe they're planning to start a war," Chris suggested.

"No," Evelyn answered, "that's much too laborious and tedious for Albert." Her eyes widened when she realized she said it out loud.

"How well do you know Albert Wesker?" Chris asked her as he and Sheva pulled down two levers.

She shifted uncomfortably and stated, "Newspapers, internet. Not much other than what I've seen and heard."

He made a small noise in his throat and the three turned to go back to the conveyor belt lever. On their way, they heard something shriek, but continued on. They stumbled upon a giant insect B.O.W. called a Reaper.

"What manner of beast is that?" Sheva exclaimed. The three had some difficulty with killing this B.O.W. as its exoskeleton was almost impenetrable. The group, however, did defeat the Reaper.

Chris pulled down the lever for the conveyor belt and it started moving. They looked at it and saw dead bodies littering the conveyor belt.

"These must be the discarded test subjects from the research faculty," Sheva stated, looking at the dead bodies. As Chris went to pass one of the bodies, it reached out for him and caught him by his shoulders. Evelyn helped get it off of him. So the three ran as quickly as they could to the other side of the conveyor belt. Once they got onto the platform, they found a door and pressed two buttons simultaneously to let them in.

Chris led Sheva and Evelyn through a hallway and helped Evelyn down a twenty foot drop. They found some ammo and went through a door, which led them to an observation room. They raised their pistols as the door shuts behind them.

The three made it to the middle of a four-way catwalk when Chris called, "Sheva! Evelyn!" and pointed to a person sitting in a chair in front of them. He was either asleep or unconscious. They made their way towards the person and kept getting closer.

Someone laughed through speakers and stated, "Well, glad you could make it." Evelyn recognized the voice as Excella's. They all looked around for her. "Up here, you three." All three found her straight ahead in a higher room, standing next to the lady in a bird outfit.

"Excella… Where's Jill?" Chris asked.

"Jill, Jill, Jill. You're like a broken record, you know that? Just as single-minded as he said," Excella retorted. Evelyn would have laughed if it had been anyone but Chris in different circumstances. "You've spent so long trying to track down Uroboros, well, here. Enjoy."

The man in the chair got up and his skin started to ripple. Suddenly, black tentacles shot out of his body.

"So Uroboros is a new B.O.W. And you're planning on selling it to terrorists," Sheva guessed.

"Good guess, but no. While it does resemble the B.O.W.s based on the Progenitor virus, I have no intention of selling it to terrorists," she replied.

"Then what are you using it for?" Chris asked. The Uroboros man started to writhe in pain and the tentacles retracted back into him.

"They plan to take over the world," Evelyn breathed.

"Yes, Miss Evelyn. Evolution. It's a philosopher's stone, one that will choose through DNA who shall proceed to the next stage," Excella answered. "My vision and his combined, now made a reality."

The Uroboros man then started to approach the group while Sheva yelled, "Evolution? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will," she replied, watching the man begin to writhe in pain again. "Hmm… Too bad. Looks like he wasn't worthy. Only the chosen ones are fit for the coming new world." Excella and the other woman left Chris, Evelyn, and Sheva to fight the man.

"Excella! Wait!" Chris yelled. Suddenly, the tentacles shot out of the man again, turning him into a Mkono, which Chris and Sheva had fought before.

An emergency warning spoke over the speakers. "Warning! A biohazard threat has been detected. Clean-up personnel must incarcerate all contaminated materials."

"That's the same type of bioweapon that wiped out Alpha Team!" Chris stated.

"Yes, but this one seems much more ferocious," Sheva replied. Chris and Evelyn noticed explosive tanks around the room and Chris went to push one of them over. Sheva and Evelyn led the Mkono to the tank and it picked it up. Once they were far enough away from it, Chris shot the tank and it made the B.O.W. collapse. They shot at it until it got back up, then they led it to another tank.

They continued the pattern for quite a while. The voice came on over the speakers again and said, "Flamethrower tank is now full. You may resume use when ready."

Chris got the flamethrower and blasted it at the B.O.W. until an orange appendage sprouted from its body.

"That's its weak spot!" Sheva shouted. They all shot at it with their guns until it retracted the appendage. Chris grabbed the flamethrower again and Sheva yelled, "It's up to you! Burn that son of a bitch!" He fired at it, making it writhe in pain. It tried to shoot its arm towards Sheva, but the attack was dodged and no one was hurt.

Eventually, all of the fuel for the flamethrower was used up and the voice said, "No fuel remaining. Please refill tank." So Chris put it up and the three threw grenades at it to hurt it.

Soon, the flamethrower was full and the emergency voice let them know. This time, Sheva grabbed it, yelling, "Burn in hell, you son of a bitch!" After a while, the appendage showed up again, and they shot at it. "That's it! That's its weak spot!" She used up all of the fuel and stated, "I'll refuel it! Hold tight!" She refueled it and shot the Mkono with it until the last appendage came out and they blasted that one off as well, finally killing it.

The Mkono let out a bloodcurdling shriek and fell to the floor, disintegrating into an acrid black smoke. Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn looked at each other and sighed in relief, thankful to have finally killed the Mkono.

_Author's Note: Uh... Again, not a lot to say. Anyway, thank you for reading! And thank you to all the people who reviewed! :DD_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of these.

Chapter Eleven

Evelyn jumped a bit as a door to the right suddenly opened, letting them into a smaller chamber with a tall ladder.

"What's all this nonsense about evolution and being worthy? What does she mean?" Sheva asked, referring to Excella talking about her plan to create a better world with Albert Wesker.

"Something about a philosopher's stone and selecting DNA," Chris answered angrily. "It doesn't matter what she says; she's just a terrorist. End of story." The three soon climbed up the tall ladder and went through a straight hallway. "We can't risk Uroboros getting out of here and infecting people."

"Then let's go take care of business!" Sheva responded. They found the control room where Excella and the other woman were standing, but it was deserted. They turned back around to go through the other hallway that was on that floor as well.

As they were going up a flight of stairs, Evelyn slipped and stated, "I wish there was a bit more lighting…"

The group went through a door and the hallway in it was quite bigger and brighter than the other. They saw some ammo on a table and split it amongst themselves. Chris led them down another hallway through a door where some Majini guards were waiting for them. The three of them made quick work of the Majini and as they were turning a corner on a catwalk, a Reaper broke from its cocoon. After a small battle, the Reaper disintegrated into black tar. More Majini joined in to fight the humans and then, another Reaper freed itself.

Finally, after defeating all of the Majini and the Reaper, Sheva pulled on a lever to bring a lift to them. The power, however, was out, so they would have to find the power source. Evelyn saw a door and led Chris and Sheva to it, but before she could open the door, a Reaper jumped down in front of her, surprising her out of her wits.

Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn took down the Reaper, finding the power source in the room behind the Reaper. Evelyn pulled down the lever and the three made their way back to the platform by the catwalk. More Majini came to give the group a difficult time and a huge Majini man was on the platform. The three had each others' backs and once the platform was on their side, Chris and Evelyn got on the platform and Sheva said, "Here I go. Keep your eyes open."

On their way to the other side, they had to shoot down a Majini or two trying to kill them. When they had gotten to the opposite side, the two had to defeat a few more Majini, but all ended well. Chris pulled the lever, making the platform go to Sheva's side, and waited for Sheva to join them on their side.

Soon, Sheva was back with the two and they continued down a catwalk to their left. They saw Majini come out of a door across the room from them with assault-rifles and a rocket launcher.

"Watch out!" Evelyn yelled as she pulled Chris and Sheva back when a rocket zoomed past them. Chris ended up sniping the rocket launcher Majini while Evelyn and Sheva defeated the Majini that came near them.

The Majini were soon cleared out and the three went into a room which led to a dark hallway. They quickly went through the halls and entered the large chamber where they first fought the U8. This was the large chamber with all of the viral experiments. Once they went down a ramp onto the circular platform, Evelyn and Sheva simultaneously pulled two levers to make the platform go higher. As the platform rose, the three had to shoot at Majini. The platform then slowed down and Sheva stated, "It stopped!"

"No," Chris answered, "something's stopping it." Finally, Chris shot the Majini operating the platform and it sped up.

"It's going up again!" Sheva exclaimed.

After a few minutes, more Majini came to slow the platform down. Sheva shot the one operating the platform and said, "Got him!" as the platform started rising again. When the group reached the top, Majini with guns and grenades began attacking them; however, the three quickly defeated them. After finding a large, metal door, they found themselves in another complex of ruins.

"More ruins. You think Excella is here?" Sheva asked.

"If we wanna find out, we're gonna have to lower that bridge," Chris answered.

"Then we need to locate the controls," Sheva answered. "Maybe they're in that building."

Evelyn walked over to the building only to not be able to get inside. "It's locked…"

"Over here," Chris shouted from behind the building. He had found a lever. Chris then pulled it, but it did not lower the bridge. Instead, it activated another lever by an elevator. The group then walked over to the elevator and Sheva pulled the lever, allowing the elevator to fall to their level.

"Evelyn, you and I will go check out upstairs," Chris stated.

"Alright," she replied, getting an uneasy feeling about going up to the next level. When the two jumped out of the elevator, Lickers began to climb up the chain-link fences to the level Chris and Evelyn were on. Evelyn quickly holstered her PX4 handgun and replaced it with her stronger magnum. The Lickers jumped Evelyn's way, but she shot them down before they could reach her. She and Chris continued past the disintegrating corpses and soon, more Lickers showed up to cause trouble. Chris just kept running to the hallway near the building so Evelyn followed.

"Chris, can you move that crate?" she asked as they ran.

"Yeah, cover me," he replied.

"Of course," she answered with a smile. She turned around in the middle of the hallway, a few feet from Chris who was busy pushing the large crate out of the way. A group of about fifteen Lickers rounded the corner and Evelyn whispered, "Come and get me."

Licker after Licker fell as Evelyn shot them, protecting both herself and Chris, who was having a little difficulty moving the crate. Evelyn was startled when she heard a loud crash. She was momentarily distracted and that was just enough time for a Licker to rush past her to Chris.

"No!" she yelled, grabbing onto the Licker's foot. She threw it back to in front of her as its skin burnt her hand. Evelyn saw the confused look that Chris had sent her. He helped her defeat the rest of the Lickers and soon the two were climbing down a ladder inside of the building. Chris pulled a lever as Evelyn unlocked the door for Sheva. The three saw the bridge lower and quickly made their way across it to the tall door on the other side.

The three cautiously entered the room and saw Excella standing in the middle of the room with her back to them. Chris and Sheva raised their guns, pointing them at Excella.

"Excella Gionne! Stop right there!" Sheva yelled.

Excella just clapped her hands in mockery, saying, "Bravo!"

"Damn it," Chris yelled, "where is Jill?"

"Hmph! Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't," she stated. Suddenly, the lady with the bird costume on jumped at Chris and Sheva, leaving Evelyn out of their little fight. Chris managed to get a shot on her, knocking off her mask. The woman did a series of flips, making Evelyn wonder what she was that was allowing her to flip that quickly. She stood up again, making sure her hood covered her face.

"Stop playing around, we want some answers!" Chris demanded.

"You haven't changed," Wesker drawled, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Wesker! You are alive!" Chris growled.

"This is Wesker?" Sheva asked.

"Albert…" Evelyn whispered, surprised that he survived the Tyrant attacking him ten years previously.

"We last met at the… Spencer Estate, wasn't it? Well, isn't this just one big family reunion? You even brought Evelyn along. Though, I would expect you to be happier to see us," Wesker said, walking up behind the woman.

"Us…?" Chris asked.

"So slow to catch on…" Wesker mocked.

He pulled the woman's hood down and Chris lowered his weapon, coaxing, "Jill… Jill! It's me, Chris!"

Evelyn's eyes widened when Chris uttered that name. Evelyn thought, 'So this is Jill?'

"What?" Sheva gasped. "Are you sure that's her?"

Albert answered for him, "The one and only."

Jill suddenly whipped off her cloak to reveal a tight blue jumpsuit, attacking Chris and Sheva who were hesitant about hurting her.

She then went for Evelyn, who was prepared for the attack. As Jill lunged for Evelyn's neck, Evelyn used her speed to her advantage and jumped, coming down on top of Jill's body. Jill hissed and started clawing at Evelyn, who was sitting on top of her. Jill flipped the two of them over and, now being on top, began choking Evelyn. Evelyn managed to roll backwards, knocking Jill off of her and struggled to regain her breath.

"Ah, Evelyn, my dear Evelyn," Wesker drawled, coming up to her and caressing her face.

"Don't touch me, Albert," she hissed, recoiling from his touch and smacking his hand away.

"Why so cold, dear heart?" he asked.

"You left me to die!" Evelyn seethed. "You left me at that horrid city to rot. How could you?" He chuckled, which only served to anger the woman even more. She slapped him harshly on the face.

He glared at her and inquired, "Tell me, Evelyn, do Redfield and Alomar know what you are?"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she trembled, "You… You wouldn't…?"

"Ah, so you haven't told them, then…" he smirked.

He circled around her like a predator when Chris growled, "Haven't told us what?"

"Evelyn is not so different from myself," Wesker began, gesturing to himself with his hand.

"Stop it!" Evelyn yelled. "You know nothing!"

Wesker began his tale again, "Almost seven years ago, Evelyn injected herself with a virus. A virus she had created by herself at _Umbrella_."

"No!" she cried, covering her ears in misery. "My virus is stable! I am not a monster!"

Chris looked hurt and asked Evelyn, "You worked for _Umbrella_?"

She glanced up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "You don't understand, Chris."

"What don't I understand, Evelyn?" he growled. "That you worked for the enemy? What more could I not understand? And you are even a Tyrant?"

"I was forced to work at Umbrella! I'm not a Tyrant! I created the Leverne virus as a virus against Umbrella!" she answered. "I didn't create that virus as a means to hurt anyone! I created that virus hoping to bring Umbrella to its knees, not as a method of violence... You don't understand what I've been through."

"We can finish this once and for all, Evelyn. I think the odds are fair enough, basically two on two. Right, Jill?" Wesker commented. "Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."

Chris began shooting at Wesker, who easily dodged them with his inhuman speed. Jill shot at them with two machine-guns and used her acrobatics to gain the upper hand.

"Poor performance indeed," Wesker taunted. "I was even expecting more out of you, Evelyn."

She growled and lunged at him, making him fall onto his back and straddling his waist. She punched him in the face as he growled and glared at her. Evelyn punched him in the face a few more times and bent down to his ear, whispering, "Would you like me to show you more?"

Wesker hissed and viscously threw her off of him. She could see his eyes remaining a constant red behind his sunglasses. Evelyn got to her feet before he threw her against the wall, pinning her there by her neck, effectively cutting off her air supply. She clawed at his hand and tried to pull it away with all of her strength.

"We all know who is stronger, Evelyn," she heard Wesker say.

"When did things go so wrong between us?" Evelyn whispered. As her vision was beginning to blacken around the edges, she heard a gunshot and Wesker let her go. She collapsed to her knees and wheezed loudly, trying to reopen her windpipe.

"Evelyn!" Sheva exclaimed, going over to the other woman. Chris fought off Wesker for a while before he was thrown over by the women. Sheva was looking out for Evelyn while she continued to try to regain her breath. Once she had her breathing mostly under control, Evelyn stood on shaky feet and pointed her magnum at Wesker.

"Albert…" she whispered. "Die." She shot at him and hit him in the chest. Chris ran to attack him and punched him repeatedly, knocking Wesker down. Sheva and Evelyn shot at him again, but he just charged at Sheva and kicked her. That attack sent Sheva to the ground in pain.

He then went for Evelyn, going to kick her as well. Evelyn ducked beneath his attack and kicked upwards, contacting his chin. He grabbed her arm and slammed her back onto the floor. She hissed in pain, but jumped back up and punched him in the face. Chris shot Wesker in the back and he doubled over in pain, allowing Evelyn to punch him in the face, the stomach, and the back, making him collapse on his knees, hissing, "Self-righteous fools!" He ran from them to the balcony on the level above them.

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris," Wesker drawled. "How disappointing." His phone rang and he answered, walking away. "Yes."

"Go!" Chris commanded, running up the stairs and pointing his gun at Wesker. "Wesker, stop!"

Wesker put his phone away and smirked as Jill rounded the corner to attack the group. First, Jill kicked Sheva, sending her into the wall. Then, she kicked Evelyn as hard as she could, knocking the breath out of and sending her towards Wesker. Evelyn grabbed onto him to steady herself as Jill went for Chris. Chris ended up being pinned on the floor with his arm and wrist in an awkward position. Wesker smirked down at Evelyn, making her remove herself from him.

"Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!" Chris shouted.

She hesitated for a moment before gasping, "Chr…Chris…" She forcefully let go of Chris, as if resisting herself.

"Jill!" Chris exclaimed.

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage," Wesker said like he was surprised. He pulled out his PDA and pressed a button, making Jill writhe in pain. "Commendable, yet futile. No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer."

"Wait!" Chris demanded. "What did you do to her?"

Wesker stepped into an elevator, which slammed shut in Chris' face. Meanwhile, Jill screamed in pain and ripped the front of her battle suit, revealing a red contraption on her chest.

"What's that on her chest?" Sheva asked.

"We have to get it off her!" Chris stated. Jill calmed down and her mind was once again controlled by the device.

"If we can remove that device on her chest, she might return to normal!" Sheva suggested.

"Alright… Then that's what we're gonna do!" Chris agreed. Chris ran to Jill, avoiding her line of fire. "Jill! What are you doing? Stop this, Jill! Answer me!"

She struggled against herself and Chris grabbed onto her. Sheva shot the device, then jumped up and straddled Jill's head between her thighs, bringing her down to the ground.

"Now!" Sheva exclaimed. "Hold her down!" Chris tried to tear the device from her chest, but he was eventually kicked off of her.

"It's me, Chris! Don't you recognize me?" he shouted at her desperately. She hesitated again and Evelyn restrained her, allowing Sheva to pull the device. After a while, Jill kicked Sheva off of her and attacked Evelyn, sending her halfway across the room. "Come on! Snap out of it! Don't do this, Jill!" Chris yelled. "I don't wanna hurt you! Jill! What are you doing?" Chris restrained Jill and Evelyn pulled on the device. Jill kicked her off, but Chris dodged the attack. "Come on! Snap out of it!" Jill stumbled once more and Sheva restrained her. Chris began pulling on the heavily sparking device and soon tore it away from her chest, throwing it to the ground a few feet near Evelyn. Jill moaned in pain and then collapsed to the ground. "Jill!" he yelled, bending down to hold Jill. "Jill, are you alright?"

She soon regained her senses and said, "Chris… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he replied.

"You're Sheva, right?" she asked, looking at Sheva. Then she turned to Evelyn. "And Evelyn?"

"Yes," they both said.

"I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God I was still aware. Forgive me," she stated.

"It's all right," Sheva responded.

Evelyn nodded and answered, "It's okay, Jill. I understand."

"Thank you," Jill nodded to the two women. Chris helped her up and she said, "Listen. I'm gonna be alright. You three need to stop him."

"We can't just leave you here!" Chris albeit shouted at her.

"You have to! This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe! Millions will die!" she stated.

"Well yeah, but-" he was interrupted by Jill.

"I'm all right! You need to stop him!" Jill yelled. Chris looked hesitant, but Jill grabbed him in desperation. "Chris! You're the only one who can. Before it's too late. Don't you trust your partner?"

"All right," he sighed. Chris turned to leave, but rethought something and turned to face Evelyn with an angry look. "And you," he growled, "explain."

"What do you want to know?" Evelyn sighed in misery.

"How do you know Wesker?" he asked, to begin with.

"My parents worked for Umbrella before me and Wesker showed up at my thirteenth birthday party. I began working with him and William Birkin when I turned fourteen. Up until his 'death' in 1999, we worked together and looked out for each other. After his 'death' I continued working for Umbrella until 2002, which was when I technically died," Evelyn explained.

"You died?" Sheva gasped.

"Yes, I was shot to death, by the Umbrella Security Service, after they found out about my virus," she answered apathetically, lost in her memories. "Dispensable, like all Umbrella employees…"

"If you were killed, then how are you standing before us today?" Chris asked.

"I had guessed that they would try to murder me like they murdered Birkin four years before, so earlier that day I had injected myself with the only sample of the Leverne virus I had created. I didn't mutate because I had been changing properties of the Leverne virus to adapt to the DNA of humans," Evelyn answered.

"What does this virus do? Is it like the Umbrella viruses?" Sheva asked.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I would never create a virus like Umbrella's! My virus is for the benefit of the people. It is a strengthening virus that allows the host to retain their humanity and memories. Leverne is Swedish for 'life', thus Leverne virus is supposed to be a life-giving virus."

"If you were so against Umbrella, then why did you work there?" Chris asked.

"As I said before, I was forced to work there. I wanted to use my intelligence to help people, not hurt them like Umbrella. That is why I created the Leverne virus," she replied.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you lied to us!" Chris growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Chris, I did it to protect you and Sheva and, lastly, myself. If you had known about me, what would you have done?" she asked. He could not answer her. "You would have hated me because I would remind you of what you have been fighting against for years."

"I have a question for you, Evelyn…" Sheva stated.

"Yes?" she responded.

"If you worked for Umbrella, then I'm sure you had plenty of money. Why did you move to Kijuju?" Sheva asked.

"Ah, I needed someplace that would be small and Kijuju would let me hide for a while until my 'death' had blown over," Evelyn answered sheepishly. "Kijuju was randomly selected. It could have been anywhere."

"I see…" Sheva replied.

Chris had continued to glare at her and she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. "Chris…" she never finished her sentence as he shrugged her hand away. "Hmm… I see… Perhaps one day you'll be able to forgive me," she stated sadly, before turning and walking to the elevator. "Until we meet again, goodbye," she said as the elevator doors closed, blocking Chris, Sheva, and Jill from her sight.

She stepped out of the elevator and saw Wesker and Excella walking towards a cargo ship. She waited until they were out of sight and shot down the few Majini guards standing in front of it, sneaking her way onto the ship and into another adventure.

_Author's Note: So finally! My favorite chapter! Haha. I can finally reveal Evelyn's background story. Yay? Nay? After this chapter, it's just kinda...downhill. Got a few more chapters and then I'm dooone! Please, review, favorite, tell friends/random people about it. Show your appreciation? Please! I'm needy! But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks!_ xDD


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: No claim of ownership here.

Chapter Twelve

Evelyn shot down the Majini guards and made her way onto the massive ship. She was surprised that the Majini did not rush to attack her when she walked onto the ship.

"What?" she whispered to herself, passing by a Majini with a machine gun. "Were they only attacking me before because of Chris and Sheva?"

She walked passed several more Majini before she heard the rev of a chainsaw. She jumped back as a chainsaw Majini landed in front of her, blocking her path. She quickly changed guns so that she had her magnum. The thing swung its chainsaw at her, but Evelyn jumped out of the way in the blink of an eye. She shot at it until it fell and then, as she was passing by it, it rose again. It wildly swung the chainsaw at her, missing every time, but not stopping until she shot it down. She was so devoted to watching the chainsaw majini in front of her, that she did not notice another chainsaw Majini sneaking up behind her. She heard the chainsaw at the last second and jumped out of the way. The tip of the chainsaw cut her forearm, which healed immediately after it was cut.

Evelyn quickly defeated the Majini and continued on her way, not really knowing which way she was supposed to go.

After a couple of hours of walking through the ship deck and taking out quite a few chainsaw Majini, she found an area that was littered with the dead bodies of the infected humans. Across that area, there was a door that would hopefully take her to see Wesker; she needed to find out what had happened to make them so violent towards each other.

She opened the door cautiously, making sure that no harm would come her way with her perfected senses. The dreary hallway caused Evelyn to feel as if something would jump out at her from the shadows.

The Majini guarding the doors never even glanced Evelyn's way. She felt uncomfortable because she was so used to them rushing at her to attack her. They never moved, though.

Eventually, Evelyn found a hallway with better lighting.

"There's something in this hall…" Evelyn whispered, red flags going up in her mind. At the end of the hallway, she walked through a door into a room that looked similar to the room that Excella watched Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn fight the Mkono. The room gave her goosebumps and sent chills down her spine. Evelyn heard the door slam shut and lock loudly behind her and the breathing of someone else in the room. She turned around in a circle, but saw nothing.

She was facing the window in the room when she felt cold breathing on her neck. She slowly turned around to face the thing breathing on her neck and screamed when she saw what it was. Another man infected with Uroboros.

The man only had on shorts, and his purple-tinted skin writhed when the hidden tentacles moved underneath it. His eyes were completely black - black and completely devoid of emotion - as he stared at Evelyn.

Evelyn feared that attacking him might make him angry, so she refrained from moving her arm to aim at him and shoot him. She simply watched as a tentacle shot out of the skin and slithered up the arm she was holding the gun with, tightening its hold on her until she could no longer hold the gun. There was a loud clatter when the gun hit the floor and Evelyn winced at the noise.

The appendage that was wrapped around her arm slowly moved upward towards her throat. As it was slithering its way up, Evelyn's left hand was moving down to another gun. Feeling her neck being constricted, Evelyn quickly removed the gun from its holster and kicked the man off of her. The tentacle that was around her neck wrapped itself around her neck even tighter. Evelyn aimed and shot the man's head, causing him to loosen his grip on her, and then she ducked out of the way when the man rushed at her. The man kicked her in the chest as she was ducking, knocked the breath out of her, and sent her to the floor on her back.

Evelyn took out her machete and cut off the tentacle from around her neck. While his eyes may have been devoid of emotion before, they looked absolutely livid now. He prepared to run towards Evelyn to knock her down, but she rolled out of the way and towards her fallen gun. She dove for it before the Uroboros man could attack her again. She shot him once in the shoulder and another time in the face. Neither seemed to do any damage.

Another tentacle shot out from his arm and pierced through Evelyn's right shoulder. She gasped in pain and, again, dropped her gun. Evelyn yanked the thing from her shoulder, cringing from the pain it caused. The wound healed as soon as the tentacle was removed.

"Where is its weak spot?" Evelyn asked herself. He circled around Evelyn as if she was his prey, which she guessed she was for the moment.

Evelyn thought about why it would even be in the room. 'It's probably some trap Albert set up,' she thought, watching the Uroboros man carefully. 'He knows I'm looking for him, most likely, and wanted to see how well I could fight against this. He wants to know how strong my virus is. That's so like him to do that…' She sighed, waiting for the man to make his move.

The man lunged at her from the side, but she counterattacked by shooting him in the face once he got close to her. In the blink of an eye, she had round-house kicked the man, sending him towards the wall, and then proceeded to shoot him several times in the forehead. He did not rise again, but he did shoot tentacles from his back, wrapping some of them around Evelyn's arms and neck. He pulled her towards him; however, Evelyn removed them with her machete again. She then holstered both her handgun and machete, and pulled out her MP5. She shot the entire magazine at his head and then loaded another magazine into the MP5. She continued to shoot him until the magazine ran out of rounds again.

Evelyn stood there for a few moments, trying to catch her harsh breathing from the fight, and to make sure that he would not rise again. He never did. Once Evelyn calmed down, she walked over to the door to find that it was still locked. She pulled out the bobby-pin that was holding some of her bangs back and tried to unlock the door. She soon forced the door open and walked out.

Eventually, she came upon a door with five Majini guarding it; naturally, she took out the Majini and entered. Evelyn figured that since there were so many Majini guarding it, the door would lead to Wesker. She climbed eight flights of stairs and found a short hallway with a few rooms connected to it.

She opened the doors quickly as she passed, lest a Majini try to attack her in the dark. Once she got to the end of the hallway to a metal sliding door, she felt afraid. It was as if she knew that Wesker was in that room. Evelyn stood to the side of the door as it opened. When she knew Wesker was not going to shoot her, she raised her gun and entered the room.

She saw Wesker standing over controls to the ship and looking out the window. This room overlooked the area that contained all of the dead bodies of the Majini.

"It's not ladylike to point guns at people, Evelyn," he drawled.

"It's not gentlemanly to leave people in zombie-infested cities, either," she retorted.

"Is that where all this hostility begins?" he asked.

"That's what I came to ask you. Maybe you can tell me why you left me there when you were still alive," she answered, lowering her gun but keeping it in her hands. "I admired you, Albert. And you left me there."

He walked closer to her and stated, "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"I am," she replied. "Well, I was."

"Ah, yes. The Leverne Virus, you called it?" Wesker asked. "I must say, I was impressed you created that at such a young age. Only nineteen. And you didn't even mutate."

"I took…precautions against that," she answered. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I haven't heard any questions," he retorted sarcastically.

"Why did you just leave me in Raccoon City?" she asked. "I knew you were there retrieving Will's G-Virus."

"I left you there because I no longer needed your assistance," he answered monotonously.

"You no longer needed my assistance?" she laughed. "Albert, you were like the older brother I never had. I loved you."

"You, of all people, should know that I don't need love," he stated.

"I, of all people?" she asked cynically. "I suppose I would know best. Through the years I knew you, you used people left and right. Umbrella, S.T.A.R.S., Tricell, Will, me. Is that all you can do? Use people? I used to think that Will and I were your friends."

"Perhaps you were. However, I no longer required either one of you after I became a Tyrant," he replied.

"Of course you wouldn't," she retorted. "By the time you had become a Tyrant and were back to being yourself, Raccoon City had fallen, Will had already died, and I was just trying to survive. You weren't there when he died. You didn't see what he had turned into after he injected himself with the G-Virus."

"It is true that I never saw what William turned into, unfortunately. I'm sure it was quite marvelous at that time," Albert answered.

"Marvelous? That was your best friend!" she yelled.

"Hmm…" he murmured. "Have you only come to antagonize me, Evelyn? I'm a busy man."

She smiled sadly and answered, "I loved you like a brother, Albert. I just wish you had it in you to care for me as well."

"I did love you at one point," he stated so low that Evelyn had to strain her ears just to hear it. He then smirked and stated, "Are you going to stick around and watch the show?"

"Show?" she asked, confused. Just then she heard someone moaning in pain in the area with the Majinis' bodies. "Albert, what have you done?"

_Author's Note: So I got to take a little bit more liberty here since Evelyn went off on her own. Was it decent? I hope you all don't think she's like...a Mary-Sue now. That would suck. I'd probably go cry, actually. Haha. Anyway, review, please? It's nice, and I like seeing them. They make my crappy days a lot better. Thanks for reading! :D_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. There's only so many ways you can be creative with this.

Chapter Thirteen

Evelyn gasped as she saw Chris and Sheva stepping into the platform with all of the bodies. She then looked at Excella, who was clutching her stomach in pain. Wesker smirked as she grabbed his shirt and yelled, "What did you do, Albert? Tell me you didn't inject Excella with Uroboros!"

"It was necessary," he drawled.

"Excella… what's going on?" Chris yelled, pointing his gun at her with Sheva following his example.

"Why?" Excella cried. "When I've done so much… all for you!"

Wesker spoke through the intercom to the people below. "Chris! How nice of you to join us."

"Wesker!" Chris acknowledged.

"Don't worry, your mission is at its end," Wesker smirked. "Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance. Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance!"

"Sorry, Wesker, but not on my watch!" Chris retorted.

Evelyn grabbed the collar of Wesker's jacket threw him across the room. She saw his eyes flash red and in a second, she was on the control panel and her throat was constricted by his hand.

"Albert…" Excella cried again. "You said we'd change this world together… Why?"

"I thought they were partners," Evelyn heard Sheva say to Chris.

"Wesker doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself," Chris replied hastily.

"Soon, even you will understand, Chris," Wesker stated after he turned the intercom back on. "One glimpse of my new world and it will all make perfect sense."

"Show yourself!" Chris demanded.

"Unfortunately, it is too late for you," he smirked evilly at this. "You will not live to see the dawn! Sorry, Excella, but it appears Uroboros has rejected you." Evelyn tried kicking Wesker off of her, but she could not make him move. "Though you have been an excellent asset. I have one last task for you."

"Albert!" Excella yelled. She choked and then a mass of tentacles shot forth from her mouth.

"What the hell?" Sheva exclaimed in disgust.

"Farewell, old friend," Wesker sighed with what Evelyn assumed was amusement.

Evelyn saw that the tentacles, which had taken over Excella's body, were heading to absorb the other bodies on the deck. She stared right at Wesker as she turned on the intercom again, saying, "Chris! Sheva! Hurry and get out of there!" Wesker's eyes flashed red one more time before she felt her body being picked up and breaking through glass. Evelyn screamed and attempted to catch herself on the side of the building, but Wesker had thrown her too far from it.

"Evelyn!" she heard Chris and Sheva yell as Excella continued to morph into a larger mass of tentacles.

Evelyn crashed loudly into the deck and gasped at the pain. She wheezed as she felt a few of her ribs break, puncturing other organs. She felt a few other bones snap from the impact, but everything healed quickly thanks to Evelyn's virus. She laid there for a moment, regaining her shaken senses and harsh breathing and trying to relax her sore muscles.

"Evelyn! Watch out!" Sheva yelled as a tentacle headed for Evelyn. At the last second, Evelyn jumped out of the way and ran to the two humans.

"I think it's time to get out of here," Evelyn stated. A tentacle suddenly began to slam down, and the three rolled out of the way as it hit the deck. Chris nodded to Sheva and Evelyn to start running. So Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn began running for their lives on the ship deck. (Evelyn, of course, stayed with the two as she was not about to just leave them there.)

As they were running down the catwalk, the had to dodge the attacks of the Uroboros Excella - Aheri - by diving around a corner and immediately getting up to run more. They ended up having to dodge the attacks four times.

Even though they successfully dodged the attacks, their luck ended when they noticed a crate in the way. Chris helped Sheva and Evelyn up quickly before they pulled him up and jumped down the other side.

The group continued to run and found two flights of stairs that they had to run up. The Aheri slammed one of its tentacles into the staircase and made the three fall as they ran up. They quickly regained their footing and took off before it could catch them.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, they looked around frantically for some sort of safe place. Sheva was the one to find it. She pulled Chris and Evelyn towards another staircase that led to a door. The three ran as fast as they could and ended up pushing each other in the door for safety.

Once they were safely inside, the two humans took a moment to catch their breath and then continued on their way.

"Persistent son of a bitch," Chris stated, rolling his eyes.

"So now what?" Sheva asked. "Do you think our weapons can hurt that thing?"

"I dunno, but we gotta get the hell outta here before it destroys this place," he answered.

"Um… Chris, Sheva?" called Evelyn. Sheva looked calmly at her while Chris glared. "Would you mind if I helped you defeat him? I know my existence makes everything difficult for you, but I would like to help. I hate Umbrella and any company like it just as much as you do."

"Pretty words for a hypocrite," Chris grumbled.

"Chris…" Sheva warned. "I would appreciate your help, Evelyn. You've been my friend for the past few years and have always had my back. I have no reason to distrust you."

"Thank you, Sheva," Evelyn whispered with a small smile. "Chris? Are you okay with it?"

"Fine," he growled and the three began to walk through the hallway they were in. The hallway was long, dirty, and damp; and it made Evelyn want to take a shower.

Evelyn heard a loud crash through the ship and shouted, "Chris! Get down!" She tackled him and they fell to the ground as a large tentacle punctured through the ceiling of the level they were on. Sheva was safely on the other side of the tentacle and patiently waiting for it to move.

"Thanks," Chris said, somewhat gratefully, helping Evelyn to her feet. They continued on, passing through rooms to avoid the tentacles that were blocking the halls. The group passed by a window as they were coming out of a room and stopped to look at the Aheri.

"My God… Look how big it's become!" Sheva gasped. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered another room.

The group searched this room before exiting through a door and spotting a Majini lying on its stomach on the ground. They neared it, thinking it was dead, but it was still alive. It rose quickly and grabbed onto Chris. He kicked it off of him while Evelyn and Sheva shot at it. After it was dead, they turned the corner and saw six Majini lying on the ground. A few of the Majini picked themselves up after Chris shot the first one. The Majini were quickly defeated by Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn. The three turned another corner and immediately reacted to a Majini running towards them. The three shot at the Majini and it mutated before their eyes.

It turned into a Duvalia - a Majini that looks like a scorpion with human ribs hanging off the side of it. Luckily, Sheva and Chris had figured out that its weakness was flash grenades, so Chris threw one at its feet. It shrieked loudly and fell to the ground, dissolving into a black smoke. Evelyn saw a card and picked it up. It read "Bridge Keycard" on it.

The three went into a high-tech room through a metal, sliding door and were faced with yet another metal, sliding door. It was locked when they tried opening it, so Evelyn slid the card through the slider and the door opened. The door revealed the bridge of the ship and the three looked around for a moment before heading towards a staircase. They passed by a bulletin board and Sheva stopped to read some of the posts.

Chris and Evelyn also stopped to read some of them. Eventually, Chris noticed one of some value and stated, "A satellite laser… We might just have a chance. The targeting device is on the roof! Come on! There's no time to lose!"

The three headed up the stairs to the deck. Once they were on the deck, they headed up more stairs that led them to the roof, where they heard the Aheri screech loudly.

"That thing is huge. Do you really think we can kill it?" Sheva asked. Chris and Evelyn just nodded. Chris then used the Bridge Keycard to open a panel in the ship's wall, revealing the satellite laser. He picked it up and Sheva said, "It's all on you, Chris. We've got your back!"

Four large tentacles with orange bulbs attached began charging after the three. Chris carefully aimed the laser at one of the tentacles and fired at it. It shrieked in pain while Chris waited for the satellite laser to charge again. Sheva and Evelyn attacked the Aheri with their strongest guns and Chris attacked with the satellite laser. While Chris was aiming, Sheva screamed, "Chris! Above you!" Evelyn noticed the tentacle heading towards Chris. Chris jumped out of the way of the tentacle and quickly aimed at the bulb, shooting and destroying it.

Soon, the bulbs retracted and the central bulb appeared. Chris aimed the laser at it and fired. The Aheri shrieked but did not die.

The four tentacles with bulbs returned and began firing small creatures at the ship. "Watch out! It's firing off some sort of projectile!" Sheva warned. Chris took out the four tentacles while Sheva and Evelyn covered for him.

After Chris shot all of the bulbs, the large one reappeared. He took his aim, along with Sheva and Evelyn, and they all fired away at it. The Aheri let out a deafening scream and the bulb exploded. Finally, the Aheri was defeated.

_Author's Note: Not my favorite chapter, except for like the first part. But eh, have to get through it. There's only two chapters left, then _Once Upon a Wish_ is done. That's so exciting! Haha. Anyway, review, favorite, tell people, anything, please! Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned RE5 I'd be writing stories on here?

Chapter Fourteen

The three sighed in relief that the Aheri was dead. "So that's Uroboros… I fear for the world if that ever gets out," Sheva stated as they headed to the bridge.

"Goddammit, Wesker!" Chris hissed. "He's actually serious about destroying the entire planet!"

"Wesker isn't the kind of person who would joke about killing everyone, Chris…" Evelyn stated meekly. "He truly believes he could be a god." The group entered the bridge to hear warnings going off.

"I know that," Chris stated, stopping by the computers on the bridge. "Wait."

The two women joined him by the computers and Sheva exclaimed, "An assault bomber! When Jill said Wesker was planning to spread Uroboros throughout the world…"

"He's planning to use this to spread it," Chris deduced. The screen then changed and showed Wesker. "Wesker! There he is. Come on, let's go!" He then pulled out his PDA from his back pocket. "Jill! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she answered. "Just listen carefully, there's something I need to tell you. Wesker's superhuman strength, it comes from a virus. But the virus is unstable. In order to maintain a balance, he must inject himself regularly with a serum."

"So if we cut the supply of serum he loses his strength," Sheva stated.

"Affirmative," Jill replied. "But he just took a dose, so it's gonna be a while before he needs another one." "Damn," Chris growled.

"Listen," Jill said, "Excella said that the amount administered has to be precise. So if he injects too much, it should act like a poison. I think she used a serum labeled PG67A/W."

"PG67A/W?" Sheva asked, pulling out the syringe they had taken from Excella earlier.

"I'm gonna try to find a way to escape. You need to find that serum. Excella always kept it with her in an attaché ca-" Jill was cut off by static before she could finish her sentence.

"Jill!" Chris yelled. "Come in! Jill!" The screen connecting Jill to Chris faded and went back to the main PDA screen. "Shit!"

"Chris… This is it," Sheva stated, holding up the syringe so that Chris and Evelyn could see.

"Let's give it a shot," Chris said, turning to the elevator in the bridge.

"A bomber equipped with missiles?" Sheva asked. "He can't fly around in that without getting shot down…oh, God!"

"Exactly," Chris replied. "The plane can't get shot down. If it does, it will initiate a biohazard."

"It's just as Jill said, he's planning to spread this virus worldwide," Sheva stated.

"Looks that way. Things are worse than I thought. We have to stop him here and now," Chris growled, pushing the "Down" button. The three were silent as they prepared themselves for whatever may come after them in the lower levels.

The elevator doors opened and a warning went off, "Warning! Fire detected in the engine room! Warning! Sealing off area with primary bulkhead! Evacuate the area immediately!"

A fire periodically burned across some of the catwalks, so the group noticed they would have to be careful when walking across them. The group paused to snipe all of the Majini they could see, which was quite a few. They jumped down the catwalk burning with fire to a lower one. Then, they jumped down into a shin-deep pool of water, shooting a Majini and climbing up another ladder, which led them to a large platform.

Evelyn eventually spotted a lever, which she went to go pull. Chris and Sheva covered for her while her back was turned.

"Opening secondary bulkhead. Please maintain a safe distance from the bulkhead," the emergency voice stated. A few Majini with stun rods appeared, but were no match for the group's excellent aim.

"Come on! Open, damn you!" Sheva yelled at it, because of the amount of time it was taking to open. Once it was open, the group moved on. The group jumped behind a pillar when Majini began shooting at them with rocket launchers and assault rifles. They had to snipe the Majini to take them out.

Two of the three had to pull the levers to the primary bulkhead, so Chris and Sheva pulled them while Evelyn covered them. "Opening primary bulkhead. Please maintain a safe distance from the bulkhead," the emergency voice stated again.

"Chris, Sheva, Reapers are coming," Evelyn said quietly. After a battle of running and shooting, the two Reapers were finally killed, along with the stun rod Majini. Now, the three had to face two Gatling gun Majini.

"We'll never win in a fair fight! We need to fall back and come up with a plan!" Sheva said. Chris and Sheva looked at the two turret guns on each side of the area as Evelyn pulled out her magnum and reloaded it. The three took their positions and began firing away at the group of Majini. After another long battle, the two Gatling gun Majini fell and dropped two Hangar Keycards, which Evelyn picked up. The group looked up at the metal door standing in their way and headed up the stairs leading to it. Evelyn handed Hangar Keycard B to Sheva so they could open the door. Once the door opened, they found themselves in a small, quiet hallway that led to another door twenty feet away. "Something doesn't feel right…" Sheva stated as they walked to the other door. "I can't explain it."

"Yeah, I hear you," Chris replied. "Don't let your guard down for a second." The group then went through the door and found Wesker looking at the bomber. The three raised their weapons at him as Chris yelled, "Your plans are finished, Wesker!"

"There's no way out this time!" Sheva added.

"Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" he growled while he took off his sunglasses. "You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." He suddenly threw his sunglasses at Chris, who instinctively caught them. Wesker rushed at Chris and snatched his sunglasses back, shoving Chris back into the hallway. He then threw Sheva over his shoulder, making her slam onto the floor. Evelyn defended herself against Wesker for a moment before he threw her at the fence he had been standing at. She gasped as the air left her body. Wesker then put his sunglasses back on casually. Chris stood up and fired at Wesker, who dodged, and then rushed to tackle him. Wesker just let Chris run into him, kneeing him in the stomach and hitting him in the back. He picked Chris up and threw him at the spot Evelyn was at. He landed on top of Evelyn, who felt crushed by his weight. Chris shot Wesker, making him back-handspring to Sheva, pulling her in front of him as a human shield.

Evelyn and Chris stood up as Chris asked, "Why are you doing this? What do you accomplish by unleashing Uroboros?"

"Every day humans come one step closer to self-destruction," Wesker growled. "I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" Sheva then pulled harshly away from Wesker, allowing Chris to shoot at him. Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn all shot at him, Chris throwing in a few kicks as well, but Wesker always managed to dodge them. After a minute of being shot at, Wesker grabbed Sheva's and Chris' arms and threw them over the fence. They landed harshly on the ground. Chris noticed the serum had landed next to him.

"This guy's lost it!" Sheva exclaimed.

Chris picked up the serum and stated, "This may be our only chance."

Meanwhile, Evelyn was being thrown around by Wesker as quickly as the two nonhumans could go. Before he could throw her again, Evelyn kicked Wesker in the chest, shoving him a few feet away from her. His eyes glowed behind his sunglasses and he rushed at Evelyn. He shoved her over the fence, and she fell in between Chris and Sheva. Wesker leapt over the fence and landed in front of the three.

"Do it!" Sheva encouraged.

The roof then began to open up, getting ready for takeoff. "Things are really getting interesting now, eh, Chris?" Wesker asked. "Do you actually think you can defeat me?"

"Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead!" Chris retorted.

Wesker laughed evilly and said, "Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly." Wesker began coming towards the group and yelled, "I'll see you dead!"

"If we take advantage of the dark, we might actually hit him," Sheva suggested.

"I'll hold him off so you two can pull the levers," Evelyn stated.

"Evelyn-" Sheva started.

"There's no other way!" Evelyn commented.

"Fine… Be careful, though," Sheva replied. Chris nodded his head and the two went to go pull the levers to turn the lights off.

"There's no point in hiding. Is that all you have?" Wesker taunted. Evelyn ran to tackle him from behind and the two landed on the cement. Evelyn saw some of the lights go out to the right of her. "Ah, Evelyn." Wesker shoved her off of him and punched her face.

She rolled out of the way of his kick, but then kicked him from the floor once he got close enough.

"Ignorant cretins!" he called. "Has it never occurred to you that this planet is overpopulated? Only a handful of humans truly matter. Everyone else is just so much chaff. So now I have to separate this chaff from the wheat. And with Uroboros I can finally accomplish this!"

"You're wrong!" Evelyn shouted at him, pulling out her machete. "Sure, there are always people that shouldn't be alive, but that doesn't give you the right to murder everyone!" She sliced his arm and heard Sheva and Chris getting something on the other side of the area. "There are the good people, too."

"Good people?" Wesker asked. "There are no good people in this filthy world."

"What about Chris? Or Sheva? The entire S.T.A.R.S. unit you murdered?" Evelyn asked, looking behind Wesker at Sheva who was holding the rocket launcher. She nodded at her to fire when she was ready. "There's tons of good people in the world, you just haven't been cared for by any of them."

Sheva fired a rocket and Wesker turned around. He caught it and was struggling to keep it away from his face. Now, Evelyn looked at Chris to shoot the rocket. He did, making the rocket explode on Wesker and near Evelyn, giving them both severe burns that were quickly healed. Evelyn restrained Wesker the best she could as Sheva and Chris ran towards them. Chris helped Evelyn restrain him as Sheva tried to inject him. He managed to break free from the group and kicked them all off of him.

Chris and Sheva went to go look for another rocket while Evelyn distracted him in a game of cat and mouse. Eventually, he found her waiting for him and sarcastically stated, "Ah, there you are!" He began stalking towards her and said, "You're merely postponing the inevitable. Only those with superior DNA will be chosen by Uroboros. Only those fit for survival will be allowed to carry their genes into a new age!"

"And let me guess," Chris retorted, "you're the one that's going to rule this 'new age,' right?"

Sheva then shot the rocket at Wesker, who once again caught and struggled with it. Evelyn shot it as Chris and Sheva were running towards them. She quickly restrained him, with the help of Chris, before he could get back up.

"Do it now! Give him the shot!" Chris yelled. Sheva quickly injected him with the shot and the three backed away from him as he stumbled back in pain.

"Did it work?" Sheva asked.

"I think so," Chris replied. Wesker staggered back to his feet and gripped his head, growling in pain. After a moment, he managed to get a hold on himself and took of his glassed, throwing them away from him and revealing his glowing, reptilian eyes.

He stood up and growled, "This isn't over, Chris!" He then turned and quickly ran towards the bomber, making huge leaps to get to it.

"Sheva, Evelyn, he's getting away, hurry!" Chris shouted, running towards the bomber which was starting to go down the runway. Chris leapt at the bomber and pull himself in, but Sheva was lagging behind. Evelyn slowed down a bit and grabbed on to Sheva's arm and tried to gently shove her towards Chris. "Sheva! Come on! Come on, grab on!" Chris encouraged. Sheva and Evelyn jumped, and Chris managed to grab on to Sheva while Evelyn grabbed on to the bomber.

"It seems I may have underestimated you, Chris," Wesker growled on his knees from the other side of the bomber.

"Save it, Wesker," Chris retorted. "There's no one left to help you now."

"I don't need anyone else," he replied as he stood up and punched a dent into the door. "I have Uroboros. In less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment. Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere ensuring complete global saturation." Wesker then rushed at Chris, who sidestepped the attack. He first hit Chris under the chin and then kicked him to the other side of the bomber. He then turned on Sheva and fired at her. She hid behind a pillar as Evelyn rushed at Wesker. Evelyn punched Wesker in the face, but she was thrown at Chris. "Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable. The entire world will be infected," Wesker stated. Chris fired his gun at Wesker, who dodged and continued firing at Sheva. Wesker eventually made his way to Chris, who was being semi-guarded by Evelyn. He pointed his gun past Evelyn at Chris' head. "A new genesis is at hand and I will be the creator."

Sheva charged at Wesker with a machete, but he dodged the attack, back-flipping and jumping so he landed upside down on the ceiling. Chris shot him in the shoulder once, making Wesker drop down to kick Chris in the shoulder and trip him. Sheva then rushed at him with her machete again and stabbed him in the arm. The stab had no effect on him, so with his other hand he began to choke Sheva. She managed to wrap her legs around his neck and shove him to the ground.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Chris yelled, rushing at him and injecting him with another serum. "You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers."

Evelyn vaguely wondered if that is what Chris thought of her as well.

"You know what we have to do," Sheva told him.

"Alright, I'll go for the override lever," Chris stated. "Cover me!" Chris ran for the lever as Wesker got up to chase after him. Sheva and Evelyn shot after him, but he dodged all of the bullets. Wesker punched a hole through the wall in the place Chris had just been in, but it was already too late; Chris had pulled the override lever, which had turned off the lights and opened the back of the bomber.

"You'll pay for that," Wesker growled.

"Hang on!" Chris shouted to Sheva and Evelyn. Sheva and Chris grabbed pillars on the same side of the bomber, but Evelyn was on the other side. Wesker lost his balance and was almost thrown out of the bomber. Before he fell out, he grabbed Sheva's legs tightly. Sheva looked up at the two and was about ready to let go, but Chris and Evelyn shouted, "No!" as Sheva let go. Chris let go of his pillar to grab onto Sheva and the pillar.

"I'm taking the two of you with me!" Wesker yelled, trying to pull both of them down.

"Like hell you will," Sheva replied, pulling out her gun and shooting him in the head as Evelyn let go so she could tackle Wesker out of the bomber.

Evelyn felt herself grab onto Wesker and the two of them began freefalling while Chris and Sheva yelled, "Evelyn!" Evelyn and Wesker hit the ground of the volcano hard and Evelyn passed out from the pressure and pain.

Soon, the bomber crashed near Evelyn and Wesker.

Evelyn woke up some time later. She heard someone walking on metal and say, "I should have killed you years ago, Chris." Wesker. She stumbled to her feet, sore, and saw a pile of Uroboros missiles with Wesker standing on top of them shirtless. Chris and Sheva must have been on the other side. Evelyn remained where she was, lest she be caught by Wesker.

"Your mistake," Chris stated. "It's over, Wesker."

Weskers laughed at him, "Over? I'm just getting started." He punched the container holding Uroboros and tentacles began to crawl all over his right arm, making it mutate into a vile appendage. Evelyn noted that he seem to be in control of the virus. "Time to die, Chris." He leapt at the two from his place on the missiles and rock. Evelyn jumped after him and shot him once in the shoulder. Wesker used his new appendage to knock her over by Chris and Sheva. Sheva gasped and helped her to her feet. "Why can't you understand, Chris? Evelyn?"

"Fall back!" Sheva shouted. The three ran to a rock bridge and as Chris and Evelyn were crossing it, it collapsed beneath their feet. Wesker followed Chris and Evelyn as Sheva commented through the headset, "Evelyn! Chris! Get to high ground!"

"Do you really believe the world is worth saving?" Wesker asked. Evelyn and Chris began running for the hill that was in front of them. "Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better. Humans have escaped this winnowing for far too long." Wesker tried hitting the two with his tentacle, but they always dodged it.

"I've got him, Chris!" Sheva shouted. She then shot a few rounds at him, making him stumble back as his other arm mutated. He then made a far leap to high ground near Sheva.

"Damn you!" he cursed. Now, Chris and Evelyn covered for Sheva as she ran from Wesker. "War and pestilence wherever you go. Everywhere, nothing but loathsome humans."

Sheva ran across a decrepit bridge that collapsed under her feet. She caught herself on the side of the rock, just hanging there. "Just…hold on…Sheva!" Chris encouraged. Sheva pulled herself up, but could not run very far as there was a gap in the way. Chris and Evelyn noticed a boulder in the way that could be used as a stepping stone; so, pushing with everything he had (and Evelyn who was making sure Wesker would not sneak up on them), he pushed the boulder into the lava. Sheva then jumped across, almost falling in the lava, but Chris grabbed onto her before she fell.

"The human race requires judgment!" Wesker growled, leaping over to where the three were standing

"And you're going to judge us?" Chris asked as they ran for higher ground. "Do you get all of your ideas from comic book villains?" Evelyn had to chuckle at that one.

Once they got to the top of the hill, Wesker jumped into the center of the platform, yelling, "Chriiis!" He lashed his arms at the three who always dodged and kept shooting at him. Wesker then made his mutated arms flail in a circular motion, like a tornado. The three took safety on the path going downhill and patiently waited for Wesker to stop his tornado. The tentacles surrounding Wesker's chest shifted, revealing an orange bulb - his weakness. So Evelyn shot at it once, stunning Wesker, as Chris and Sheva ran towards him.

Chris jumped on Wesker's back and punched the orange bulb repeatedly. "Now, Sheva. Shoot him!" Chris yelled.

"I can't without hitting you!" she stated.

"Then shoot through me!" he retorted. Sheva pulled out her machete and began stabbing and slashing the spot with all of her strength. She stabbed him one more time before Wesker shook Chris off of him, the weak spot bleeding. Chris quickly got up and stabbed Wesker in the back, making the spot bleed profusely.

Chris, Sheva, and Evelyn backed away from him as he stumbled back in pain. The rock beneath his feet crumbled with his weight, and he growled in pain at falling into the lava. The little rock island that the group was on made them work to keep their balance as a helicopter flew over them with Josh and Jill in it.

"Grab on!" Jill shouted above the noise, throwing the ladder down to them. Chris grabbed it and let Sheva go first, then as he was about to let Evelyn go, the rock started breaking under them. Chris then grabbed one of Evelyn's arms and jumped to grab on to the ladder.

"Chris!" Evelyn yelled. "Let me go! I'm too heavy!"

"No! I'm not losing you again!" he shouted back.

She sighed, but suggested, "No! You need to let me go!" Chris began to lift her to ladder, and once she was close enough, she grabbed on to the bar just above the last bar. She used her strength to pull herself up and the two steadily made their way up the ladder. Once she was at the helicopter, Jill pulled her in and Evelyn said a quiet, "Thanks." The two then pulled Chris up.

"Chris!" Wesker yelled, sending out a tentacle to pull the helicopter back into the lava.

"Hang on!" Chris shouted as the group went tumbling all in the hold.

"Chris, Sheva, Evelyn, use those!" Jill called, pointing at two rocket launchers mounted on the wall.

Evelyn quickly passed them to Chris and Sheva, who in turn aimed them at Wesker. "Ready, partner?" Chris asked.

Sheva replied, "Locked and loaded."

"Suck on this, Wesker," Chris mumbled.

"Your time's up, you son of a bitch," Sheva growled. With that said, the two fired their weapons, hitting Wesker in the face with the rockets.

Evelyn turned away as they fired, for she could not watch the death of a person who was once so dear to her heart. "Goodbye, Albert…" she whispered.

"That was for our fallen brothers," Sheva commented. The four in the back looked at each other in relief once they saw that Albert Wesker was no more. The group in the hold sat back and relaxed as Josh flew the helicopter out of the volcano.

Eventually, the group moved to the seats in the hold, the girls sitting on a bench and Chris sitting on a single seat.

"It's over," Chris sighed.

Sheva agreed, "Yes."

"Finally," Jill added with a small sigh. Josh glanced back at the group from the pilot's seat, smiling at them in relief.

"Thank God it's over," Evelyn mumbled, making the others quietly chuckle to themselves as they flew off into the sunset.

_Author's Note: Well... This is it really, we just have the epilogue and that's it. It's done._


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is the last chapter, do you really think I own RE5?

Epilogue

The group had been flying for over three hours now. Evelyn was thinking about what she would do for the future, what would happen between her and the people she was in the helicopter with, where she would live, and the list continued. She sighed and asked quietly, "What happens now?"

"Now?" Sheva, who was sitting next to her, asked. "What will you do, Evelyn?"

She sighed and answered, "I just want to fade back into anonymity. Maybe I'll move to New York or something."

"What about Umbrella?" Chris asked. "Or Tricell?"

"All the pharmaceutical companies that had bioweapons will eventually disappear now that Wesker won't be around to control all of them," Evelyn replied. "Hopefully, Uroboros, the T-Virus, the G-Virus, and the Progenitor virus will all fade away with most Umbrella employees dead except for me, and I don't want anything to do with those viruses." Evelyn paused for a moment. "I wonder if my home is still there in London…"

The helicopter neared the B.S.A.A headquarters in Accra, Ghana, around six o'clock in the morning.

Josh soon landed the helicopter and the five stumbled out of it, feeling the aftereffects of battle and exhaustion.

"Welcome back," a B.S.A.A. representative greeted.

"Surely they wouldn't make us give a report," Jill mumbled.

"All I would like to do is sleep," Sheva replied.

The group followed the guide through the massive headquarters to the elevator so that they could go down to the residential floor. "Breakfast is served at eight A.M.," the guide stated as they entered the elevator. "Reports must be given at nine sharp, and after that, you all will be dismissed from this facility to return to your residential houses or other B.S.A.A. headquarters."

"Thank you," the group said as the guide handed them keys to separate rooms. Everyone began dispersing after saying a quick 'goodnight' (even though it was morning) and that they would see each other in a few hours.

Evelyn was walking towards the room she was assigned when she felt her arm being grabbed gently. The others had already entered their rooms. She turned back and saw Chris, looking as sheepish as Chris Redfield could get. "Chris?" she called.

He sighed in frustration and said, "Look, Evelyn. I… I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. It was rude and uncaring."

"Don't worry about it, Chris," she smiled at him. "I would have reacted the same way. I know that I am everything you are against, but I'm not a monster like Wesker was."

"So you're not angry that I treated you that way?" he asked.

She laughed, "Not angry. A little hurt though. Are you angry I didn't tell you?" she asked him.

"No, I probably wouldn't have told either," Chris stated with a laugh.

Evelyn smiled in reminiscence. She stated, "You all are the first people to know since…" She discontinued her sentence as she got lost in her memories.

Chris decided that if she wanted to tell him, she would on her own without him asking about it. He ruffled her hair affectionately and said, "Go rest up, Evelyn. We'll have a long day ahead of us."

"I will," she laughed. "I hope they have a ton of shampoo and conditioner."

He laughed at her and began towards his room. Evelyn entered hers and saw the comfortable looking bed, but brushed past it and towards the bathroom. She took off all of her weapons and laid them on the floor underneath her bed. She then slipped out of her clothes, folding them and leaving them on the counter in the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door behind her and turned on the shower, fixing the temperature to one that was comfortable.

She relaxed completely under the hot water that was pelting onto her skin. She was relieved that there would be no more Majini to fight, no more Albert Wesker, and no more Umbrella. She cleaned herself up and was ready to begin her new life.

_Author's Note: Well, this is it. It's done now. Kind of wanted it to go out with a bang, but it barely went out with anything. Should I write a sequel/prequel? But I'm just glad this one's finished. Haha. Anyway, one last time, review, favorite, do something._


	16. Author's Note

Once Upon a Wish

Word Count: 30,441

Started: 6/28/2009 3:36 AM

Finished: 4/2/2010 8:43 PM

All in all, I think I like my character more than I like the story. I don't know. Did she come across as a Mary-Sue towards the end? Is that why I lost a bunch of you? I like Evelyn's story (…I suppose I should, though), and I didn't think it was that bad. But let me know if you all want a prequel or sequel first, or if you want some side stories (which are already written). I hope you all liked it well enough.

But hopefully, I'll post something else on here soon. You never know. That's if I can summon up the motivation to write again. And if you all even want something else. Just let me know in a review or a message or something.

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me through the whole thing! It's been a pretty long ride, hasn't it? But I guess this is the last time I'll say this for this story: review, favorite, tell a friend, something, please! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
